Buncha oneshots and drabbles
by locomembrane
Summary: A bunch of ideas that have been on my mind for a while. Some will be funny, some will be downright dark and nasty and others will be somewhere in between.
1. Leaving Hogwarts

**A/N: Hey, I'm back. This time I have a bunch of ideas that are just floating around in my head that I need to get out. This first one is partially inspired by Rosarch Blot's "Transfer" and is my take on Harry leaving Hogwarts and going to another school. Again, please read and review. Thanks and enjoy. Oh and the standard disclaimer applies- I don't own this. **

* * *

_**Leaving Hogwarts**_

Harry Potter sat in front of the fireplace watching the fires slowly burn. After the events of his fourth year, where he was entered into a competition by a Death Eater who had impersonated none other than a famous paranoid ex-Auror, he was no longer certain about his future at Hogwarts, a place he had considered home for the past four years. When he thought about it however, there were plenty of reasons to leave. It seemed unbelievable that the so-called "safest place" could be a place where a student was killed, a basilisk was kept, a place where Voldemort himself resided and numerous threats were made on Harry's life. Then there was the quality of teaching available at the school. To be honest, it was complete and utter garbage especially considering how Voldemort seemed to constantly target him and he needed to be ready. The only teachers Harry had any respect for could be counted on one hand, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout and Hagrid were the only ones Harry respected who were still teaching. There was that fraud Trelawney who constantly predicted his death on a daily basis. Then there was Snape, who to be honest, wasn't a teacher but was more of a bully who terrorized three quarters of the school and displayed blatant favoritism to his own students. Then there was the whole house system, which discouraged interaction with the other houses, something Malfoy seemed to be happy with. Suddenly, Harry realized he had no choice. There had to be another school that he could attend where his life was not endangered yearly and the teaching could be a lot better.

"Harry, what are you thinking about?" Parvati asked, sitting down besides him.

Harry glanced over and saw the prettiest witch in all of Gryffindor (in his opinion) sitting next to him. For a few seconds, he could not say anything. "Oh, I'm just thinking about this school and how I need to find another school to attend."

Parvati gasped in surprise and gave Harry a stunned look. "Harry, why would you say something like that? Surely you cannot be serious about leaving Hogwarts."

With a sad smile on his face, Harry shook his head. For the next few minutes he told her what he had gone through each year while at Hogwarts. He began with the stone in his first year, the basilisk in the second year, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew in his third year and the Triwizard in his fourth year. He also began to critique the various teachers, most notably Snape since all of Gryffindor knew all too well the animosity the Potions Professor had for Harry. Then he briefly discussed the house system and how it was unfair for all the students especially since cooperation between the houses was not really promoted. When he was done, Parvati was openly crying and that drew the attention of the other students in the common room who beforehand had been exchanging stories about the summer. Harry nervously put an arm around his Yule Ball date and she responded by moving closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder while he gently rubbed her back. While the other Gryffindors were now openly staring at them with blank looks, Harry thought about how his friendship with Parvati had started.

_Flashback- One week after the Yule Ball_

_"Parvati, can I speak with you for a second?" Harry asked, digging deep within himself to gather all of his Gryffindor courage to speak with the pretty witch who had currently just come down the stairs from the girls dormitories._

_"Sure Harry, what is it?" she replied as Lavender scowled at him._

_"Well, I um would like to apologize for the way I acted during the Yule Ball. I know that you spent a lot of time preparing for an event and you expected to have a good time and the least I could have done was spent more time with you because honestly, a pretty witch like you deserved a lot better," he said sincerely as both Parvati and Lavender gasped in shock since it was the last thing either of them expected to hear._

_"Whoa, Parv, he's definitely a keeper," Lavender said with a wink before she walked away._

_Parvati blushed, which Harry thought only made her more attractive and she giggled softly. "Harry, thank you for the sincere apology, that really made my day," she said with a smile._

_He gave her a small grin in reply and she walked over to him and hugged him. Since this was the first time anyone had hugged him besides Mrs. Weasley, he was unsure of himself at first but responded by hugging her back slightly. When she released the hug, he spoke again. "Parvati, I would also like to apologize to your sister Padma on behalf of Ron since I have a feeling he won't do it himself. Um, and if you're willing, I would like the chance to get to know you a little better."_

_"Oh Harry, thank you for that apology, I will definitely pass it on to Padma," she replied, hugging him again. "Harry, I would also like to know you a little better."_

_Before Harry could say anything else Parvati smiled at him before leaving the common room. She was walking to the Ravenclaw dorms to meet up with her sister as they often did. A few minutes later, she reached the Ravenclaw dorms and saw Padma waiting for her. "Hey sis, you're not going to believe what just happened to me."_

_"What is it this time Parvati?" Padma asked with curiousity._

_"Well Harry took the time to apologize to me and it was a sincere and beautiful apology. Oh sis, he's such a heartthrob with all those toned muscles from Quidditch and those gorgeous eyes and his hair which I could play with all day," Parvati said dreamily as Padma snorted._

_"Good for you, somebody fancies Harry," Padma said with a giggle._

_"Wait, it gets better Padma," Parvati said before Padma cut her off with a squeal._

_"Did you kiss him Parv? Is he a good kisser?" Padma asked excitedly._

_"No Padma, he did not kiss me yet. He actually apologized to you on Ron's behalf," Parvati said, looking at her sister who she was really close with._

_"Oh my, Parv, he is such a wonderful boy," Padma said dreamily._

_"I know Padma, I can't wait to be with him," Parvati said, hooking her arm through her sister's arm as they both went down to the Great Hall together._

_From that point on, Harry got to know Parvati as a beautiful and talented witch in her own right. While she might not have the grades that her sister had, Parvati was still fun to be around as Harry would find out. During the next Hogsmeade weekend they even went together and spent the whole day in each other's company. Harry had told her about growing up with the Dursleys, which had enraged Parvati, who swore that she would hex them when she got the chance but Harry managed to calm her down. They maintained a close friendship for the rest of the year, which surprised Ron and Hermione, who at first treated Parvati coldly then warmed up to her when they realized Harry was still going to be friends with her. Now the next step for Harry was to act upon his feelings for Parvati, which had only grown stronger over time._

_End flashback- current time Gryffindor common room_

"Harry, if you leave then I'm going with you," Parvati said, which shocked everyone in the common room since they were all busy staring at the duo.

"Whoa mate, what does she mean you're leaving?" Ron asked, looking up from a discussion he was having with Hermione.

Harry stood up and walked to the fireplace where he could see everyone in the common room gazing upon him with interest. Parvati quickly walked up to him and leaned in to his chest, which made some snicker as they thought Parvati and Harry were dating one another. For the next few minutes Harry explained how he was always in danger at Hogwarts even if it was supposed to be the safest place, critiqued the house system as well as the level of teaching at the school, most notably Snape. He also gave an abbreviated version of each of his adventures in the school and riled up the Gryffindors who seemed to be in agreement with him about his reasons for leaving By the time he had finished, there was complete silence in the room as everyone thought about what he had said. Finally, several seconds later, the Weasley twins, whom almost everyone considered the leaders of Gryffindor spoke.

"Oi Harry, mate," one of the twins, whom Harry thought was Fred said.

"As our beloved partner," the other twin, whom Harry thought was George said.

"As well as our brother,"

"In all but name and looks,"

"We, the Weasley twins," both of them said simultaneously.

"Have decided that we too,"

"Will transfer out of this,"

"School, although we must admit,"

"That we will miss using the snakes,"

"As practice for our pranks," the twin whom Harry thought was Fred said, finishing the Weasley twins unique dialogue.

"But Harry, which school will you go to?" Hermione asked nervously.

"Well, I've been doing some reading during the summer after the dementor attacks and I have decided that I will go to the Rhein Institute of Magic in Germany," Harry said, as Seamus let out a loud whoop.

"Why did you choose that school though Harry?" Neville asked.

"Well, Neville, I chose that school because not only are they among the top five in the world in pretty much every core subject but they have a unique system where students can choose to focus their studies on a subject on their choosing for a year after graduation and reach a mastery in that subject. At Hogwarts, obtaining a mastery in any subject would take at least two years. Besides, they play Quidditch games twice a week," Harry said.

"Damn Harry, you really convinced me with the Quidditch," Ron said, which drew laughs from those who knew how passionate Ron was with the sport.

Harry took out a sheet of parchment then took out his wand and made enough copies for each student in Gryffindor. "Fill out a request to transfer forms then give them to McGonagall when you can. Hopefully we can be out of here in a few days." Each student took a form and filled it out and some quickly went out to send a letter to their friends in other houses encouraging them to do the same. Before the night was over, three-quarters of Ravenclaw had their transfer forms ready, as well as every Hufflepuff, after a passionate speech by Susan Bones and even some Slytherins had their forms ready. Tomorrow, those forms would be given to their head of house and the fallout would begin.

The next morning- Headmaster's Office

Professor Dumbledore immediately became concerned when Professors McGonagall, Sprout and Flitwick had come to his office with request to transfer forms. Something was up and as a result, he called for a staff meeting that evening and instructed the Head of Houses to question their students on why they were leaving immediately after breakfast. Classes were cancelled that day as Dumbledore was busy trying to keep every student in Hogwarts. If successful, then almost three-quarters of the school would be leaving. Dumbledore knew that was a bad sign as the current average of the school was just barely above an 'Exceeds Expectations' but with the majority of students leaving, that average would drop to 'Dreadful' and even then, some would question whether the average was really 'Troll' since Snape showed blatant favoritism to his house, which undoubtedly influenced the average. If successful, then Dumbledore would become a laughingstock in educational circles worldwide, which had become recently enamored with Franz Muller, headmaster of the Rhein Institute of Magic in Germany, formed a few years ago because of his unique style of schooling.

"Albus, surely all of these students cannot be transferring," Professor McGonagall said, doing her best to hide the anger that she was feeling.

"I'm afraid that we must stop them," Dumbledore replied, thinking that surely all these students could not be serious about leaving Hogwarts, which was undoubtedly the finest institution for learning in the world since they were British.

"Well, I hope you have a plan ready," McGonagall said, leaving his office.

Dumbledore walked into the Great Hall and ate breakfast but felt an unsettling feeling come over him. Finally, when he noticed that most of the students were done eating, he stood up. "It has recently come to my attention that some of you wish to leave Hogwarts. I assure you however that Hogwarts is a fine institution and leaving would be a terrible mistake. Classes have been cancelled for today as the Professors try to sort out this mess. On that note, Mr. Potter, please come to my office immediately," Dumbledore said as the students split into two groups- one group who had requested to transfer and were going to meet with their head of house and a much smaller group of those wanting to stay, led by Draco Malfoy.

Headmaster's Office- Five minutes later

"Please tell me why you wish to transfer," Dumbledore asked, staring at Harry Potter who was accompanied by Parvati Patil.

"Well Professor, each year I'm in danger and you have a bully running around and tormenting students without anyone to stop him," Harry replied.

"I see Harry, I assure you that proper measures will be taken with regards to Professor Snape," Dumbledore said tiredly.

"No Professor, I refuse to deal with Snape any longer," Harry said.

"Harry, please remember that it is Professor Snape," Dumbledore said.

"With all due respect sir, I refuse to call him that because he does not act like one."

With a sigh, Dumbledore thought about his next step. This was crucial if he wanted to keep all the students in Hogwarts. "Very well, please explain why you have selected to attend the Rhein Institute then."

"Professor, to be blunt, they are good at the subjects they teach. Furthermore, the thought of obtaining a mastery in any field one year after graduation is wonderful. Besides, the school is cheaper than the fees that Hogwarts charges each student."

"I see, I'm afraid Harry that according to the Wizarding Education Act of 1608, you cannot transfer to the Rhein Institute," Dumbledore said, knowing that this was his trump card.

"Ah, I knew you were going to say that sir. However, if one looks at section three of the act, it states that any pupil currently attending a school who feels they are receiving substandard education is allowed to transfer to a school that he or she feels will be better."

Dumbledore sighed in resignation as he realized Harry Potter could not be swayed. "Very well then, you may leave," he said, before holding his head in his hands. Tomorrow, he would become the laughingstock of all wizarding schools worldwide as Hogwarts would be the first school to ever have an overall grade average of 'Dreadful.'

Professor McGonagall's Office

"Please tell me again why all of you are transferring," McGonagall said to her entire house, which had crammed into her office. Everyone began talking immediately and she silenced everyone with sparks from her wand. "Please, one at a time."

"The Rhein Institute is simply much more advanced," Hermione said.

"More Quidditch," Ron said simply as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wherever dear ole Harriekins," one of the Weasley twins began.

"Goes, the Weasley twins follow!" both twins exclaimed with pride.

"He's our teammate and besides, he's cute," Katie Bell said, as Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet both nodded before they giggled with most of the females present.

"With all due respect Professor, the Slytherins have been terrorizing the school, knowing they have the backing of a bully," Neville said.

"I agree with Neville and I look forward to not dealing with those slimy snakes," Ron said.

"I heard German chicks were easy," Seamus said, causing some of the males to laugh.

"I see. Very well then, you all are dismissed," McGonagall said.

Professor Sprout's Office

"You see Professor, we consider Harry one of us. That is why we are going to follow him and transfer out," Ernie McMillian said pompously.

"Besides, he's incredibly gorgeous," Susan Bones said dreamily, which caused everyone who heard her to laugh.

Professor Sprout lowered her head in resignation. There was no way that she could convince them to stay, since they were showing loyalty through and through. "Very well, all of you are dismissed."

Professor Flitwick's Office

"Please tell me why you wish to leave Miss Patil," Professor Flitwick asked with a kind smile on his face.

"My sister is infatuated with Harry sir and I intend to follow her," Padma replied.

Professor Flitwick nodded then dismissed her before calling on Luna Lovegood. "Please tell me why you wish to leave Miss Lovegood."

"Professor, there are tons of fantastic creatures that can only be found in Germany. Besides, how else would I be able to let Harry ravish me," Luna said with a straight face.

Professor Flitwick choked on his tea but managed to avoid any problems. He dismissed her before calling the next student in. "Please tell me why you wish to leave Mr. Boot."

Terry Boot grinned and moved closer to Professor Flitwick. "With all due respect sir, my girlfriend is going and I want to be with her."

Professor Flitwick nodded and continued but stopped after he determined that he could not convince them to stay. He then decided if he could not convince them to stay then he would go with them. He took out a sheet of parchment and a quill then wrote a letter to the Rhein Institute explaining the situation and asking if they had any need for a Professor such as himself.

Professor Snape's Office

"Why are you all following that brat Potter?" Snape asked angrily.

"Well sir, because you have ignored the ideals of Salazar himself," Daphne Greengrass replied.

"Here we are left with two options and neither of them is pleasant," Tracey Davis said.

"What options are those?" Snape asked.

"Either we stay here and join the Dark Lord or we become sex toys for Malfoy and his crew," Pansy Parkinson said.

"But how could you abandon such a noble house?" Snape asked.

With a smirk on his face, Blaise Zabini answered. "You call a breeding ground of bigots and idiots like Malfoy a noble house?" he said as others nodded their heads.

"Fine then, all of you get out and I hope I never see you again," Snape growled angrily, since it became evident that almost a third of his house was leaving.

Staff room- later that evening

"Welcome all to our meeting. I would like to know what has occurred today and if any progress has been made," Dumbledore said with a grandfatherly smile before he noticed the expressions on the faces of each Head of House. He knew then that nothing they could do would convince those students to stay and he would become a laughingstock.

"Headmaster, I fail to see what the big deal is," Snape drawled.

"Surely you have been able to convince some of your Slytherins to stay with your blatant favoritism and bias toward the house?" McGonagall asked with a glare, not bothering to hide her contempt for the man.

"What the blazes is that supposed to mean?" Snape growled in anger, noticing her tone.

"Please, calm down so we can settle this in a peaceful manner," Dumbledore said in a calm tone, trying his best to restore peace in the office. "Now then, I want updates on those students who have requested to transfer."

"Albus, I am afraid that Hufflepuff is a lost cause and all the students will be transferring out of Hogwarts tomorrow," Professor Sprout said with a resigned look.

Dumbledore put on a concerned face but in all reality, he could care less since his opinion of Hufflepuff was that they were all a bunch of weaklings and he did not think much of their defection. "I'm afraid that is a great loss to this school. Unfortunately, there are others who wish to leave and hopefully they can be convinced to stay."

Professor Flitwick then chose to stand. "With all due respect Albus, I was unable to convince my students otherwise and those who have chosen to leave will depart tomorrow. I have also submitted a resignation notice both to you and the Board of Governors."

With a look of shock upon her face, Professor McGonagall stood and embraced the shorter wizard whom she had the utmost respect for. "Albus, after speaking with my house, I too was unable to convince them to stay. Most of my students with the exceptions of Mr. Finnegan aside had perfectly valid reasons for leaving. I am also saddened to inform you that like Filius, I have submitted a resignation notice as well."

Snape then glared around the table as he felt a sudden feeling of impeding doom. "Those traitorous snakes who wished to leave will be transferring tomorrow along with the rest of the brats who will no longer torment me," he said, not bothering to hide his true feelings for the majority of the student body, namely anyone not in Slytherin.

Suddenly a soft cough was heard from the corner of the room where Dolores Umbridge had been busy observing the meeting. She had a sickly smile on her face, which only made her look even uglier and she seemed to be full of excitement. "Headmaster Dumbledore, it seems that the Ministry has chosen the perfect time to intervene," she said with a smile as she scribbled down some notes on some parchment in front of her.

"Madam Umbridge, I assure you that this is simply the fault of that Potter brat," Snape said, with barely controlled glee as he realized for once he would not need to deal with those damned Gryffindors and all the idiots in that house.

"While that may be the case, there are other areas of concern that need to be addressed, which is partially why I am here," Umbridge said, taking out another sheet of parchment and clearing her throat before she spoke. "The Ministry has been concerned over several recent developments concerning Hogwarts. Before me is a list but there is a more pressing matter," she said before taking a deep breath. "Headmaster Dumbledore, how could you allow such a huge portion of your school leave?" she asked, turning to Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid that I must have given my heads of houses too much free reign since I believed that those students would listen to them. However, it appears that my faith in them has been a terrible choice Madam Umbridge, as evidenced by the mass departures of students from Hogwarts going to Rhein Institute," Dumbledore said, shocking all the heads including Snape by critiquing them and placing the blame squarely on their shoulders. For the next few minutes total anarchy reigned as the different Professors began screaming at Dumbledore. Finally, with a wave of his wand, Dumbledore restored order with a few sparks.

"I see that you can no longer control your staff Headmaster," Umbridge said with a nasty smirk as she made another note on her parchment.

"Albus, I too have decided that I will resign after you decided to blame us for your failures," Sprout said, joining McGonagall and Flitwick as the resigned heads of houses. With a nasty glare at their former boss, all three Professors left and went to their quarters in order to pack their bags. This left Dumbledore in a bind as he knew he was in trouble.

"Ah Albus, I think I need the Minister himself to assess the situation," Umbridge said with a smirk as she realized that the Potter brat had tremendously helped her eliminate Dumbledore, even if that was not his original intention.

The next day would be the saddest in Hogwarts history. Several buses had arrived from Rhein Institute to transport the transfer students from Hogwarts. Dumbledore stood at the gates with a sad look although he was inwardly seething mad. How dare that brat Potter take all those students with him! Unfortunately there was nothing he could do and he saw Potter walk with one of the Patil twins as they were the last ones to board. Dumbledore noticed that Potter had his arm wrapped around her shoulder and they seemed happy together. But that wasn't the only bad news that Dumbledore had to deal with that day. When Minister Fudge arrived shortly after breakfast, he had decreed that Hogwarts was in a state of disaster and the only solution would be to allow the Ministry to have control. The Board of Governors was abolished and all teachers including Dumbledore were released from their positions. The Ministry then declared that they would find suitable replacements in order for the school to function properly. Unfortunately, that never happened until after the final defeat of the Dark Lord.

**EPILOGUE**

Upon their arrival at Rhein Institute, Harry and the Hogwarts Gang as they were affectionately called by both Professors and students took tests to see how proficient they were. It came as no surprise that most students tested below the level that they should have been at had they attended Rhein throughout their lives. Headmaster Muller then offered the Hogwarts Gang an option of staying longer or putting in extra effort to catch up with those students who were in the level that they should have been at. There was a split among those students from Hogwarts as some, most notably Ron, the Slytherins, several Hufflepuffs, Neville, Seamus and several others chose to stay longer. Harry, the Ravenclaws, Hermione, the remaining Hufflepuffs and Parvati chose to put in the extra effort. At Hogwarts, Harry would have been in his fifth year and while the structure was similar in that students went through seven years of education beginning at age 11, there were notable differences in the electives offered and teaching methods.

Meanwhile in the United Kingdom, Lord Voldemort and his followers steadily gained power. Without Harry Potter, all hope seemed lost as the International Confederation of Wizards declared the United Kingdom a threat and were ready to take any measures necessary to ensure that Lord Voldemort could not continue his reign of terror. However, Harry Potter came back in the middle of his seventh year along with several other witches and wizards in order to defeat Lord Voldemort. Even though Harry had been busy with his studies, he felt that the time had come where he would need to finally defeat Lord Voldemort. It was a cold day in December when Harry Potter finally defeated Lord Voldemort. However, he had been hurt in the final struggle and was sent to Rhein to rest until he was healthy. Harry awoke two weeks later during the beginning of his final term unless he decided to get a mastery in something. He had decided to get a mastery in both charms and defense, meaning he had another two years.

It was at this time that Harry finally proposed to a stunned Parvati who had gasped and eagerly accepted his proposal, in front of over several thousand students, Professors, reporters, dignitaries and so on. Because of his actions, Harry was to receive just about every award imaginable and although he had tried to refuse each award, he was convinced by Parvati to accept them. Parvati and Harry married the day after Halloween and it was a wedding for the ages. Eventually, Harry used his power and reputation to change the wizarding world in the United Kingdom for the better. Robes were discarded in favor of more fashionable clothing, there were no more laws against other magical beings and there was a change to democracy that occurred over the course of three years. Harry also became headmaster of Hogwarts and changed it so that it constantly competed with Rhein Institute for the rights to be called 'Best Wizarding School Worldwide.'

Parvati and Harry had three children together- James Orion Potter, a splitting image of his father except he had his mother's eyes, Lily Nicole Potter, a beautiful girl who had her mother's beauty and her father's eyes as well as Padma Marie Patil-Potter, named after Parvati's sister who had been killed in the final battle by Draco Malfoy, who in turn suffered a torturous and painful death. Both of them were also the proud godparents to numerous children from couples in the Hogwarts Gang. Their children attended both Rhein and Hogwarts and it was safe to say that they all had a happy lifestyle.

**A/N: So what did you think? Please review and watch for a new story to come up soon.**


	2. Snape's Nightmare

**A/N: Standard disclaimer applies, none of this is owned by me otherwise I would not be broke.**

**A/N 2: I am looking for a beta because I feel it would help my writing. Anyone interested should feel free to contact me through a review or pm.**

**A/N 3: In this short fic, I wonder how Snape would react to having to deal with the children of those he dislikes. Enjoy, and leave a review.**

* * *

**_Snape's Nightmare_**

Hogwarts Castle- August 29th 2008

"Welcome all to our final staff meeting of the summer," Headmistress McGonagall said, addressing the fellow staff members present, which included Deputy Headmaster Flitwick, Professors Snape, Sprout, Vector, Sinistra, Pomfrey, Babbling, Grubby-Plank and a few others.

"Minerva, what is the total count of the number of first years arriving for the upcoming school year?" Flitwick asked interestedly as he loved to teach.

"This year, the incoming class appears to be quite high. There are a total of a hundred incoming first years," McGonagall said, looking over a sheet of parchment. "Interestingly enough, a fifth of the incoming first years are composed of Potters, Weasleys and Longbottoms."

Snape groaned as he heard that a fifth of the first years, which meant twenty, were going to be children of his least favorite students. "Headmistress, may I resign now?" he asked as the others laughed as they knew about his dislike for anyone with those names.

"Severus, I am afraid that you cannot resign without a formal notice to both myself and the Board of Governors. Besides, the resignation deadline for the upcoming academic year has passed unfortunately," McGonagall said with a smile as Snape groaned and banged his head.

"Please remember that all of you need to arrive at the Great Hall by six in the evening on September 1st. This year's class is the largest ever in Hogwarts history and we do not know how long it will take for the sorting to occur," Flitwick said before glancing at McGonagall. "Is there anything else you would like to add Headmistress McGonagall?"

"No Filius, I believe that is all we need to cover with regards to the incoming first year class," she said before they spent another hour discussing various items on the agenda.

When Snape walked out of the staff room, he felt sick. To make things worse, his head was beginning to hurt. Sighing, he walked back into his laboratory and grabbed a potion that would make him feel better. Once he sat down at his desk and poured out some firewhiskey, he thought about the Potter brat. The brat had managed to kill the Dark Lord near the end of his seventh year. When the Dark Lord finally died, the brat had been surrounded by several witches, who kissed him. The Prophet reported that Potter had ended up marrying ten witches right after he graduated and ever since then, the brat had been busy creating babies. Twelve of his children would be coming to Hogwarts this year while there were another few children who would be arriving in the future. Snape took a huge gulp of his firewhiskey and thought about the witches the brat married. Surprisingly, the mudblood Granger and the Weaselette were not either of the witches he married. It had been revealed that they had betrayed him and he severed ties with them. Instead, he married the Bones girl, her Hufflepuff classmate, the Patil twins, the weird Ravenclaw girl, the head girl Chang, the veela who competed in the Triwizard and most surprisingly, three of his snakes. Greengrass, Davis and Zabini had all somehow married the brat, which was something he did not see coming. He finished his firewhiskey then took out a sheet of parchment and began writing a resignation notice, to be submitted as soon as he could.

September 1st 2008

Snape watched with dread as Flitwick eagerly announced the names of all incoming first years and they got sorted. Forty minutes passed since the students arrived but the sorting was nowhere near done. Finally, Flitwick reached a name that Snape had not been wanting to hear.

"Alice Longbottom," Flitwick said as a small girl with blonde hair walked to the hat and was sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Eric Longbottom," Flitwick said as a boy with dirty blonde hair walked to the hat and also got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Frank Longbottom," Flitwick said, as a boy with light brown hair got sorted into Gryffindor.

With a sigh of relief, Snape noticed that none of the Longbottom children had been in his house. He continued to watch the sorting with dread, knowing that the Potter children would soon be coming up. All of the other staff members were watching Snape with interest since there was no love lost between Snape and Harry Potter. Fifteen minutes later, Flitwick had reached the P's and after a Michael Porter had been sorted into Gryffindor, Snape's feeling of dread increased tenfold as he knew what was coming next.

"Alex Potter," Flitwick said as a boy with blonde hair got sorted into Slytherin.

"Amy Potter," Flitwick said as a girl with black hair got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Cedric Potter," Flitwick said as a boy with brown hair got sorted into Hufflepuff.

"Chris Potter," Flitwick said as a boy who looked just like his father except for his eyes

got sorted into Slytherin.

"Danielle Potter," Flitwick said as a girl with dirty blonde hair got sorted into Hufflepuff. "James Potter," Flitwick said as a boy with dark hair got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Kendra Potter," Flitwick said as a girl who seemed to be part Indian got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Lily Potter," Flitwick said as a girl with black hair and green eyes got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Louis Potter," Flitwick said as a tall boy with black hair got sorted into Slytherin.

"Nicole Potter," Flitwick said as a girl who appeared to be twins with Lily Potter got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Sarah Potter," Flitwick said as a girl with dirty blonde hair and a dreamy look got sorted into Ravenclaw.

"Sirius Potter," Flitwick said as a boy with brown hair got sorted into Hufflepuff.

Once all the Potter children had been sorted, there was applause but not from Snape. He groaned as he realized three of the children would be in his house. With a groan, he watched the sorting, dreading the time when the Weasley children would be sorted. He knew that the Weasley children were the sons of those terrible Weasley twins, who had ended up in a strange relationship with the three Gryffindor chasers- Johnson, Spinnet and Bell. Sure enough, they got sorted twenty minutes later and by now Snape was almost in tears.

"Brianna Weasley," Flitwick said as a girl with brown hair got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Emma Weasley," Flitwick said as a girl with light blonde hair got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Fred Weasley Junior," Flitwick said as a red headed boy got sorted into Gryffindor.

"George Weasley Junior," Flitwick said as a red headed boy got sorted into Gryffindor.

"Harry Weasley," Flitwick said as a red headed boy got sorted into Gryffindor.

McGonagall stood after the final first year, Graham Young got sorted into Hufflepuff. "Welcome all to another year of Hogwarts and to the first years, welcome to your home for the next seven years. I know everyone is hungry so dig in," she said as food appeared.

"Severus, how do you feel about having to teach the first year Gryffindors and Slytherins tomorrow morning for your first class and then the first year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws immediately after that?" Sprout asked with a smile on her face.

With another groan, Snape's head hit the desk again. "Kill me now so I can end this painful torture," he said as all the staff members around him laughed.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about that one? Please review and I will try to update soon. Also, if anyone wants to help me beta these one-shots, feel free to contact me via pm or review.**


	3. Wrong BWL

**A/N: I do not own any of this, it is owned by JK Rowling and others. I am merely using the characters for my own amusement. This one-shot was inspired by Bobmin's "The Boy Who Wasn't" but with a twist. **

**A/N 2: The summary for this fic is what if Dumbledore did not hear the full prophecy? How would that have affected his selection of the boy-who-lived.**

**A/N 3: I am still looking for a beta. I am also looking for someone who is good with Harry/Luna pairings as I feel Luna is one of the characters who shows a lot of promise but was not developed as well as she could have. If anyone is interested, please let me know. Thanks and enjoy the fic.**

* * *

_The Wrong Boy-Who-Lived_

Albus Dumbledore sighed as he went to the bar where his brother Abeforth was working. Tonight's interview had been a complete disaster as Sibyll Trelawney did not have the sight, unlike her ancestors, who were all blessed with the ability of divination. If it was up to Dumbledore himself, Hogwarts would not even offer divination since he had no faith in that subject and there were few witches and wizards who truly had the gift. While he had no choice but to hire Trelawney since she was the most qualified out of a small number of those who had applied for the position, the interview had been long and painful for him. Even though Dumbledore did not drink alcohol too often, he decided that after interviewing Trelawney, he deserved something strong to drink. So he ordered two shots of firewhiskey and downed both of them before returning to the table Trelawney was sitting at. He noticed that she was in a trance and spoke in a deep voice. With a sigh, he listened closely.

"I'm sorry Albus, I must have blacked out for a minute temporarily," Trelawney said as she was no longer in her trance like state.

"You were mentioning a prophecy I believe," Dumbledore said with interest as he was hoping that she would be able to repeat it.

"I was?" she questioned, looking surprised. "I'm afraid to say that I have no recollection of what I was saying at all for the past few minutes."

Dumbledore sighed as he thought over the part of the prophecy he was able to hear. '_Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not...and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives.'_

So that meant that someone who had a mark would be the one to defeat Voldemort. "Congratulations Miss Trelawney, you are going to be the new divination professor beginning this upcoming school year. Please feel free to owl me if you have any questions and please arrive on August 30th so that you can move into your new quarters."

Trelawney thanked him and left. Unfortunately for Dumbledore, one of Voldemort's followers, Snape had also been in the Hog's Head that night. Also, unlike Dumbledore, Snape had heard the full prophecy and he quickly hurried back to tell his lord. Dumbledore sighed as he realized this was not one of the better professors he had found. Then there was the whole battle with Voldemort. While the Ministry was doing all they could, Voldemort seemed to be gaining more and more followers, which made him more powerful. Hopefully, something could be done soon otherwise Voldemort would soon take over Britain and then who knew what would happen with a power-hungry maniac like Voldemort. In fact, Dumbledore feared that the world was not safe if Voldemort could take over Britain.

October 31st 1989

Dumbledore had just finished eating dinner and he enjoyed seeing the looks on the first years faces as they took part in their first ever Hogwarts Halloween feast. Unfortunately, he got back to his office only to hear that Voldemort had been defeated by a baby, either Harry Potter or Ron Weasley, who was visiting the Potters that night. He quickly went over to where the Potters were staying at Godric Hollow and saw the ruins. There was also the distinct sound of two babies crying. Dumbledore quickly walked over and saw the Potter boy with a lightning shaped scar on his head and saw the Weasley boy with a scar that seemed to be the letters L and V on his head. Remembering the prophecy, Dumbledore quickly determined Ron Weasley as the one who defeated Voldemort and sent the Potter boy to his only living relatives, the Dursleys. This would be a monumental mistake although the consequences would not be felt for another seventeen years and by then, it would be too late.

Present day- Headmaster's office, Hogwarts

Ever since Ron Weasley had arrived at Hogwarts, Dumbledore had wondered if he had made a mistake. When the boy came as a first year, all the fame of being the one to stop Voldemort had seemed to spoil him. This was made worse by Molly Weasley, who was absolutely proud of Ron and spoiled him. Even though the Weasleys were not rich to begin with, their influence grew after that fateful night in 1989. Well wishers often purchased items for the Weasley family, Arthur Weasley became Minister of Magic and the family was now climbing up the ladder as one of the wealthiest families in all Britain. The one good thing that occurred under Arthur Weasley was that anyone suspected of being a Death Eater was questioned under a truth serum, sentenced to Azkaban and had their funds seized. While Dumbledore generally agreed with Arthur, there were often times they had disagreements, such as over Severus Snape, who Arthur reluctantly agreed to place under Dumbledore's care.

Ron, to be honest was nothing more than a spoiled, arrogant, stuck-up child, even when he arrived and acted as if he owned the school. While Dumbledore knew the true owners were in fact the heirs of the founders, Ron made a lot of enemies especially among those in the upper years with his arrogance and even threatened to arrest those who had made him upset. What was more infuriating was that Ron seemed to think that he did not need to attend classes and seemed content to live off his fame for the rest of his life. This led to his house constantly losing points and as a result, they never won the House Cup. The boy's grades were terrible and Dumbledore had to beg his friends in the Auror department to take the boy, which they reluctantly did when Dumbledore reminded them of all the favors they owed him. Even worse was all the boy seemed to care about was quidditch and food, he constantly stuffed his face at meal times, causing him to get fat, which affected the way he played quidditch. With Ron on the team, Gryffindor never won a match with him but anyone who complained had Ron threaten them.

Harry Potter on the other hand was a completely different story. As a first year, he came in looking healthy which surprised Dumbledore because he knew his muggle guardians hated magic and thought they would starve him. The Potter boy was sorted into Slytherin, which nearly gave Severus Snape a heart attack. Other than that, Dumbledore did not really know much about the boy, other than he was one of the top students in his year along with Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass and Susan Bones. He was also the seeker for the Slytherin quidditch team and they constantly dominated. Dumbledore also noticed that Harry was quite the ladies man, which had constantly infuriated Ron, who felt that all girls should flock to him simply because of his fame, which most of the girls disagreed with especially since Ron was quite big for his age. This in turn led to most of the girls except for the Gryffindors to flock to Harry, whom they felt was gorgeous and unlike Ron, he was quite fit and muscular.

What made matters even worse for Dumbledore was that Ron was not willing to follow Dumbledore's manipulations. In Ron's first year, Dumbledore had the philosopher's stone in the castle and knew that someone would try to take it. Dumbledore dropped subtle hints and Ron ignored them all. At the end of the year, the stone was missing and Quirrell was dead. Along with the death of Hermione Granger, a first year, Dumbledore was nearly removed. Then next year, another student, a first year, Colin Creevey died in the Chamber of Secrets. In the fourth year, Dumbledore ensured that Ron got into the Triwizard Tournament and had promptly quit when almost the entire school chose to cheer on Cedric Diggory and not Ron Weasley. This was when Voldemort came back into power and ever since Dumbledore had tried to lead the boy on a journey to harden his spirit but that had failed. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

"Come in please," Dumbledore said as the door opened and in came Harry Potter, Susan Bones, Padma Patil and Daphne Greengrass. "Mister Potter, Miss Bones, Miss Greengrass and Miss Patil, what can I do for you today?"

Harry smirked and glanced at the sheet of parchment on the desk of the headmaster. "I see that you are trying to get that idiot Weasel into the Ministry."

"Why of course, Mister Weasley is the one who is destined to defeat Voldemort. Surely a wizard of his stature needs to receive training from the Ministry first," Dumbledore replied. This caused everyone in the room except for Dumbledore to laugh.

"Surely you cannot be serious about that unless you're more senile than I thought," Daphne said once they had all stopped laughing.

"I'm afraid that I do not understand what you are trying to say Miss Greengrass," Dumbledore said, becoming more confused by their actions.

"Professor Dumbledore, surely you cannot believe Ron has that much power. Especially since he does not attend most of his classes and when he does, Ron is never able to complete the assignment and his grades are so low I wonder how he could be graduating with us," Padma said.

"Miss Patil, I assure you that Mister Weasley just needs time to emerge from his shell and soon he shall be up to par," Dumbledore said.

Susan snorted, causing the others to shoot her a look. "What?" she said innocently before turning her attention to Dumbledore. "You know Professor, for a wizard destined to beat You-Know-Who, Ron seems to be awfully huge," she said, causing the others to break out in laughter.

"With all due respect sir, and that is none," Daphne said again once everyone had stopped laughing. "Ron is not the one destined to beat the Dark Lord," she said with a sneer that would have made her head of house Professor Snape extremely proud.

Dumbledore gasped in shock as those words sunk in. "That means Mister Potter is the one with the power," he said to himself but was still heard by the others. "Are you sure about that? Claiming Mister Potter is the chosen one is a big statement and I need proof."

Daphne laughed along with the other girls. "Sir, as you are aware, I am in the same house as Harry. When he was in his second year, I caught Harry doing wandless magic. In his fourth year, I saw him change into two of his animagus forms, a phoenix and a griffin."

"I also saw Harry cast a patronus in his third year and that is a charm that isn't even taught in Hogwarts because of how difficult it is and yet Harry had no problems in his third year!" Padma said, her voice not hiding how she felt about Harry's ability.

"Harry defended me from Ron and his bunch of idiots in my fifth year using wandless magic and non-verbal spell casting," Susan said, wrapping her arms around Harry's waist. "Harry was able to take out Ron and four other idiotic blind worshippers of the idiot."

Harry shrugged as the girls told stories about his abilities. "They love to exaggerate at times sir," he said as all the girls smacked him lightly. "I must say though leaving me with the Dursleys was a wonderful idea. Since I was being treated even worse than a house elf by my so-called relatives, it helped me control my accidental magic. By the time I was six, the Dursleys were scared of me and I was able to do anything I wanted to do."

"Oh and did I mention that Harry has been apparating in Hogwarts since his fifth year? He began to side-apparate us throughout Hogwarts in his sixth year," Daphne said.

To say that Dumbledore was shocked when they were done speaking would be an understatement. If those girls were telling the truth, then the Potter boy was the first wizard since Merlin to have multiple animagus forms but he was the first to have multiple magical creatures as his animagus forms. Merlin himself didn't even have a magical creature as one of his animagus forms. That also meant that Dumbledore needed the boy to stay and defeat Voldemort. "Mister Potter, it is imperative that you stay and help. With your help, Voldemort can be defeated and the wizarding world can return to normal."

Harry let out a harsh laugh and intertwined his left hand with Padma while he intertwined his right hand with Daphne. Susan had now moved so that she was in front of Harry and leaning against him. "Help with what? Save the idiots of this country so that they could go back to worshipping a fat slob once Voldemort is gone? I think not sir."

"But Voldemort killed your parents, surely you would love to defeat him and avenge the deaths of your parents," Dumbledore said.

"I did not say that I would not kill Voldemort," Harry said with a smirk. "When the time comes, I will kill that evil bastard and all of his bloody followers so that their blood will flow in the streets of Britain and peace will be restored."

Dumbledore smiled, he now figured out a way to convince Potter to stay. "Of course when that time comes, I will be prepared to assist you in anyway possible Mister Potter," he said with a grandfatherly smile.

"Don't you get it, you senile old geezer," Daphne snapped, causing Padma and Susan to groan. "I'm surprised Harry doesn't kill you right now, it's what you deserve."

"Daphne, is killing your solution the answer to everything?" Padma asked.

"Fine Daphne, tonight Harry is all yours. I swear, killing is not the answer to all of the problems faced in the world," Susan said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, it's just this senile geezer cannot just demand for Harry to help solve all their problems," Daphne said with a pout before Harry kissed her lips lightly.

"Don't worry dear, I'll make you feel better tonight," Harry said, causing Daphne to blush a furious shade of red as Dumbledore sat thinking.

"I assume that you are Mister Potter's girlfriend Miss Greengrass?" Dumbledore asked, hoping that he could use her as a bargaining chip.

"Nope, you're wrong you old fart," Daphne said as the other girls giggled softly.

"What is your relationship with Mister Potter then?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well, I'm his fiancé and so are those two," Daphne said, gesturing toward Padma and Susan, who were now smiling proudly.

"Oh congratulations then," Dumbledore said as his mind began working again. "Mister Potter, you haven't answered me yet," he said with another grandfatherly smile.

Harry smirked and glanced at all the girls who nodded before he turned back to Dumbledore. "Headmaster, since you seem determined to figure out what my plans are, I shall inform you now. Like these ladies have said, we are engaged and we will be marrying at the end of summer. My parents left me several properties around the world and we will be traveling around the world and staying at the various properties. Finally, we will settle at Potter Ranch in Australia and stay there until it is time to defeat Voldemort."

"Mister Potter, I am afraid that you cannot be allowed to follow through on your plans," Dumbledore said, knowing he was fighting a losing battle.

"No, I refuse to fight Voldemort now as he is too powerful for me. Besides, I have no desire to save a corrupt society that is slowly destroying itself," Harry replied.

"Then what about your families? They will be left behind too," Dumbledore said, as he struggled to convince them to stay.

"My parents died following your organization and my aunt is going to resign and live in another country and be allowed to see us whenever she wishes," Susan the usually mild-mannered witch said, showing her anger toward Dumbledore.

"My parents have returned to India knowing about the rise of You-Know-Who and my sister will be joining them once she graduates," Padma said.

"The Dark Lord killed my parents already so I am free to do whatever I want. My sister however will be living at one of the Greengrass properties until I can get her," Daphne said.

"The Dursleys don't count as family. In fact, I could care less if Voldemort kills them right now," Harry said as he glared at the headmaster.

"Very well then, I'm afraid that I have no choice and this is for the greater good," Dumbledore said, taking out his wand. Before he could even say a word, his wand flew into the Potter boy's hand and all three witches had their wands pointed at him.

With a snarl, Harry snapped Dumbledore's wand. "Take that old man. When your supposed chosen one fails, I'll be busy having fun for once in my life. I hope your death is painful and long. The wizarding world could go bloody bugger itself for all I care. Once Voldemort is killed, I will reform this society," he said before turning to his fiancés. "Ready to leave ladies and go someplace warm?" he asked as all of them nodded and hung onto him. Without a word, he apparated away and Dumbledore immediately fell to his knees.

"What in the world have I done?" Dumbledore asked quietly, holding his head in his hands. There was without a doubt in his mind that the wizarding world was now in trouble. Suddenly a knock was heard on his door. "Come in," he said, quickly going back to behind his desk where he quickly tore up the parchment he had been writing. In stepped Ron Weasley, who barely fit his frame through the doorway.

"Professor, is it possible I can go get a snack from the kitchens?" Ron asked.

"Of course my boy, feel free," Dumbledore said with a sigh.

"Thanks a lot sir," Ron said before he struggled to get out through the doorway.

"We are doomed," Dumbledore said once the huge boy had left his office.

A/N: So what did you think? Review and look for another story up soon.


	4. Azkaban Harry with a twist

**A/N: I do not own any of this, it is owned by JK Rowling and others. Anything here from The Dark Knight is property of DC Comics, Legendary Pictures, Warner brothers and others. I am merely using the characters for my own amusement.  
**

**A/N 2: The summary for this fic is Harry is thrown in Azkaban post fifth year for a crime he did not commit. While in Azkaban, Harry changes into someone who is a lot stranger. Then all hell is unleashed in the wizarding world.  
**

**A/N 3: I am still looking for a beta. I am also looking for someone who is good with Harry/Luna pairings as I feel Luna is one of the characters who shows a lot of promise but was not developed as well as she could have. If anyone is interested, please let me know. **

**A/N 4: Okay, last one, this is one of the darker stories I will probably be writing, it contains mentions of rape, torture and killing although I don't think it gets too graphic. Read and review please.  
**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

For one long hellish year, I have been stuck here in this hellhole of a prison. Betrayed by those closest to me, including my former best friends, I was sent here to rot for a crime that I did not commit. Funny, how corrupt this blasted society was even though they claimed they were better than everyone else. In here, I can feel his thoughts and emotions. Yet, I suppose I should thank them for sending me here. They did something that no one else did for me and that was they helped me reach my magical core and suddenly I feel like a new man. That is because I am. Looking into the broken glass that serves as a mirror, I see a man with white face paint, slightly green hair and a Glasgow smile. Their betrayals run deep and for that, they will be the last one I target. It seems that there are a lot of bastards I have to target and kill. But first, I need to escape here and find a hideout. Ah, the Shrieking Shack, what a perfect place to hide out. The first order of business is to escape then head to the Shrieking Shack. From there my plans will begin and I will take down Voldemort, Dumbledore and the entire wizarding society. My name is Harry James Potter and I was condemned to hell on earth but now, I am the Joker.

Albus Dumbledore sighed after the questioning of Evan Rosier, a Death Eater who had just admitted to killing the Dursleys, something that Harry Potter was framed for. With a sad look on his face, Dumbledore thought about the trial where Harry was sent to Azkaban.

_Flashback- Harry Potter's trial one year ago_

_"I'm telling you I didn't do it! I swear it wasn't me!" Harry exclaimed vigorously._

_"SHUT UP! YOU'RE A LIAR AND A MURDERER! YOU ARE TURNING DARK! I KNEW IT ALL ALONG!" Ron exclaimed angrily._

_"How could you do that Harry," Hermione said, looking at him sadly._

_Remus Lupin stood up, with a look of anger as he held hands with Tonks. "You should be ashamed of yourself Harry. Luckily James and Lily are not here in person to see how their son turned out to be a killer. I bet they are rolling in their graves now."_

_"Ah, Mister Potter, the Wizengamot finds you guilty of the murders of Vernon Dursley, Petunia Dursley, Dudley Dursley and Marge Dursley," Minister Fudge said gleefully._

_"I swear it wasn't me though!" Harry protested again._

_"Harry, my boy, we checked your wand and it was determined that you used multiple Cruciatus spells and four killing curses. I am ashamed of you," Dumbledore said._

_"Potter always told us how he hated his relatives," Ron said angrily._

_"The Wizengamot hereby sentences you to life in Azkaban!" Minister Fudge cried with glee before turning to the Aurors. "Take him away."_

"_Everyone here is going to rue this day," Harry said defiantly as he was taken away and /watched his friends Ron and Hermione destroy his belongings, including Hedwig._

_End flashback_

"Headmaster Dumbledore sir, it means we sent an innocent boy to Azkaban!" exclaimed a frantic Hermione Granger who had tears in her eyes.

"Yes, I'm afraid I must deal with this," Dumbledore said, leaving his office and heading to the Ministry where he walked into Minister Fudge's office.

"Ah Albus, what can I do for you?" Minister Fudge asked.

"Cornelius, I'm afraid an innocent boy was sent to Azkaban," Dumbledore said.

Minister Fudge looked up in horror at Dumbledore. "Surely you are kidding Albus?"

"I'm afraid not Cornelius, Evan Rosier was just questioned under veritaserum and confessed to the murders of the Dursleys with Harry Potter's wand."

"We need to go to Azkaban immediately and free the boy. Albus, please come back here in half an hour along with the boy's friends. Hopefully they can help him," Minister Fudge said before alarms began to ring throughout the building. "Oh no, someone is breaking out of Azkaban Albus, I must leave now," Minister Fudge said, running toward the Aurors.

"Oh no, what is going on?" Dumbledore asked himself before going back to Hogwarts.

Azkaban Prison

With a grunt, Harry Potter used his magic to destroy the gate that was locking him in. Alarms rang out through the prison but Harry merely summoned his wand to him and blasted through the wall that led outside of the prison. He then stunned the Aurors rushing toward his section of the prison and glanced at the hole there. Grinning to himself, Harry then created a portkey and vanished as prisoners began to escape through the hole Harry had created. Several minutes later, Harry arrived outside the Shrieking Shack. Entering the place, Harry flicked his wand several times and the place was habitable for the moment. Humming brightly to himself, Harry began to plot his revenge on everyone. First, he would do something that nobody had done and that would be to rob the Death Eaters then destroy Gringotts. Next would be his revenge, on Dumbledore and his useless Order, Voldemort and then the Ministry.

Six Months Later

"So how are we supposed to do this?" a man asked his partner.

"I dunno, the Joker said he had everything planned," his partner replied.

"Who the hell is this Joker guy anyway?"

"Dunno but getting thousands of galleons seems like a good idea to me don't you think so? Besides I heard he's a dangerous psychopath who cares for no one."

"Hmm, interesting, did you place the devices in place?"

"Yep, this goblin security sure ain't that strong."

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the man shouted as his partner died. Following the instructions he had been given, he then cracked open the Maddlfoy vaults.

"Opened up the vaults yet?" asked another man.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake," the man replied.

"Okay, AVADA KEDAVRA!" the other man shouted, killing the first man. After taking the gold from the Malfoy vaults, he met up with the other man who had collected the contents of the other Death Eater vaults and they walked up the staircase leading outside. Most people were not aware that Gringotts had such stairs but they did.

"Where's the money from the Malfoy vaults?" asked the other man.

"Here," the man said, tossing the bag to the other man.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" the other man shouted as he killed the last criminal. Walking into the lobby, he dropped a small package then went outside. "And finally, it begins," the man said, removing his glamour to reveal Harry Potter aka the Joker. The Joker then took out a small remote and pressed the button. With a loud bang, Gringotts suddenly went up in flames. Laughing to himself, the Joker then went back to the Shrieking Shack.

Later that night- Hogwarts Castle

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice," Albus Dumbledore said, gazing at the members of the Order of the Phoenix gathered in Hogwarts. "Severus, what does Voldemort have to say about the destruction of Gringotts?"

"The Dark Lord is visibly upset but there are others who are even more upset, namely the Malfoys, Lestranges and the other purebloods who lost their entire fortunes," Snape said.

"Kingsley, has the Ministry found the culprit?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm afraid not Headmaster. Aurors continue to work on it even now," Kingsley said.

"Oh dear Albus, what are we going to do now?" Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"It seems that someone has entered the game. I do not know who this person is or what their motives could possibly be but nobody has ever done that," Dumbledore said.

"Has any progress been made on the location of Harry?" Alastor Moody growled.

"I sincerely question why such resources are used to search for an arrogant brat. Surely those resources could be used better Headmaster?" Snape questioned, ignoring the glares that he was receiving from most of the Order, including Molly Weasley, Tonks and Lupin.

"I'm afraid that is not possible Severus. The boy is important to our cause," Dumbledore said before the door opened and a man in a purple suit with makeup appeared in the room.

"Hello Order of the fried chicken, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Joker, formerly known as Harry Potter," replied the man who calmly sat down.

"Harry, it is a good thing you have returned," Dumbledore said excitedly.

"Please, call me the Joker instead," the Joker said, pushing away the Order members who tried to hug him, namely Molly Weasley and Remus Lupin. "Everyone here in this room has committed a grave injustice. You will pay for that."

"But Harry, all the evidence pointed at your guilt!" Remus exclaimed.

"Whatever happened to vertiaserum?" the Joker replied as everyone suddenly looked ashamed with the exception of Snape. "Ironic because another innocent man was sent to Azkaban after the death of my parents but at least I got a trial."

"Just as expected, an arrogant fool," Snape drawled.

"Shut it Snape!" several voices growled simultaneously.

"Harry, you have to forgive us," Molly cried with tears in her eyes.

The Joker glared at the matron of the Weasleys. "First of all, Harry Potter died when all of you condemned him to Azkaban despite his innocence. Second, I don't have to forgive anyone. I do admit I must thank you all for helping my magical core develop though while I was locked in Azkaban. Apparently being around dementors helped me unlock it."

"Please, you have to help us fight You-Know-Who!" an Order member cried.

"Honestly I could care less if You-Know-Who killed all of magical Britain including the Order. I will fight him but on my own terms," the Joker replied.

"I am afraid that you are becoming dark Joker," Dumbledore replied.

"No, it's simple really but since nobody here is smart enough to understand it, I'll explain in terms everyone here can understand. The wizarding world in Britain needs a new leader and I intend to give it to them," the Joker said with a maniacal laugh.

"Wait, what do you believe in Joker?" asked another Order member.

"I believe that whatever doesn't kill you only makes you stranger. I believe in complete anarchy and chaos," the Joker said before leaving the room.

"Oh no, this is not good at all," Dumbledore muttered to himself.

"Headmaster, what are we going to do now?" Snape asked with concern.

"I do not know Severus but we will have to plan something," Dumbledore said.

Knockturn Alley- one hour later

Humming lightly, Nicholas Martin walked down the streets of Knockturn Alley. He was a recent Death Eater initiate who joined last week and had just performed his initiation rite, which was to kill a muggle family voluntarily. Now he would be joining other Death Eaters at a dingy pub where they would celebrate his achievements. The reason he had joined You-Know-Who was because he felt bored in his life and welcomed the opportunity to kill, torture and rape. The problem was that Nicholas was not really attractive and he had needs which he needed to be fulfilled, just like any other man. Joining the Death Eater ranks had been a way for Nicholas to address his needs while feeling in control, which was what he wanted. Grinning, Nicholas entered the pub where he was congratulated by other Death Eaters. Even Lucius Malfoy, the man who had recruited him was there. With a grin, Nicholas went up to the man.

"Ah Nicholas, I offer you congratulations. You did well," Lucius said, shaking his hand.

"Thank you Lord Malfoy, I owe it all to you," Nicholas said.

"I am afraid that I cannot stay and enjoy the celebration. Enjoy yourself and congratulations once more," Lucius said, clasping his shoulder before leaving.

"Hey Nicholas, good job mate," his friend Eric Green said, congratulating him.

"Thanks Eric, I look forward to being in his ranks as a follower," Nicholas said.

"That's good, hey everyone here is a low-level recruit just like us. Let's have a few drinks and unwind with the boys alright?" Eric asked.

"Of course, that sounds delightful," Nicholas said, not knowing he would die soon.

Outside the Roaring Snake, which was the pub that several low-level Death Eaters were celebrating that night, appeared the Joker. With a grin, the Joker placed several muggle explosives in front of the bar then walked inside, only to be greeted by numerous Death Eaters who were either drunk or close to being drunk. The Joker then dropped another bomb inside the bar, which he kicked under a table before he was noticed by the Death Eaters. They jokingly made fun of him then tried to attack him but the Joker quickly ran out and erected wards to prevent them from leaving. Once the Joker was by the entrance to Diagon Alley, he took out a remote and detonated the bombs and explosives in front of the pub. With a loud bang and explosion, the pub exploded and then other parts of Knockturn Alley caught on fire. Laughing loudly as people came to see the commotion, the Joker then apparated to the Shrieking Shack.

The next morning, the following letter appeared in the _Daily Prophet_.

_Dear Wizarding World,_

_For those of you who do not know me, allow me to introduce myself. You may call me the Joker although my real name is Harry James Potter. When I was fifteen, you abandoned me to that pathetic joke you call justice. Now I have escaped and I seek my revenge on those who have wronged me. Admittedly, I do have a long list of people who have wronged me, and as such, these are the types of people who I will kill first. Any list has to begin with Lord Voldemort and his merry band of followers who have wronged me. Then there is Albus Dumbledore and my former friends from Hogwarts. They too will die at my hand when the time comes. Let's not forget the Ministry who has also wronged me._

_Before I continue, there is something important to say. Beginning today, I will kill either a Death Eater, a member of Dumbledore's esteemed Order or a corrupt Ministry official. These killings will continue until Albus Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort and Minister Fudge agree to meet at Godric's Hollow with me. They must come alone and if anyone accompanies them, then they will suffer a painful and horrific death. Those are my terms and if they are not followed then I will make good on my promise. Keep in mind however that I do not desire to kill innocents. The only people who I want dead are either followers of someone who should not be their leader or corrupt politicians who supposedly represent the people._

_Finally, this brings me to the sheep of the wizarding world. For once in your lives, you need to think about what you read and hear instead of automatically accepting it as a fact. The sheep need a new shepherd and I will be that shepherd. Only when all the corrupt and evil have been purged from society then can there be prosperity. Remember, most of all, what doesn't kill you only makes you stranger. Heed my warning because I do not kid._

_The Joker_

With a sigh, Dumbledore threw the newspaper onto his desk and gazed at the two Weasleys and Hermione Granger, who were currently in his office. "Have any of your attempts to contact Harry Potter been successful or have you been ignored constantly?"

"I'm afraid Professor Dumbledore that we've been ignored," Hermione said.

"This letter will cause problems that I am afraid we cannot deal with," Dumbledore said.

"Surely Harry will forgive us? We made an honest mistake," Ron said.

"Ron, we burned his belongings! He will never forgive us," Hermione said.

"I'm afraid Miss Granger is correct. This is truly a problem," Dumbledore said.

"Surely Harry will change eventually right?" Ginny questioned.

"I do not know the answer to that Miss Weasley," Dumbledore said.

Suddenly the fireplace came to life as Nymphadora Tonks' head appeared. "Albus! There's been an attack on Knockturn Alley and we need you!"

"I will be right there Nymphadora," Dumbledore replied as Tonks scowled at the use of her first name before she nodded and disappeared. "The three of you are free to leave," Dumbledore said as he flooed to the Leaky Cauldron and walked to Knockturn Alley.

"Albus, thank god you're here, the residents are in an uproar!" Kingsley said frantically.

"What happened here Kingsley?" Dumbledore asked, surveying the damage.

"We are still trying to figure it out Albus. What we do know so far is that sometime last night, the Roaring Snake was attacked and apparently it caught on fire then the fire spread and burned down most of Knockturn Alley," Kingsley replied.

"I see, nobody has any clue who did this?"

"There were no witnesses to the attack, although the Roaring Snake is believed to be a popular hangout for Death Eaters and rumor has it that Lucius Malfoy owns it."

"Hmm, why are the residents angry?" Dumbledore asked, knowing that the residents of Knockturn Alley were mostly poor unlike their neighbors in Diagon Alley.

"They claim that the Ministry does not care about them as evidenced by the thousands of residents who lost their homes and property in the fire and they almost died themselves."

"Did they try to use spells against the fire?"

"Apparently, water only increased the strength of the fire."

"Was there any Death Eaters frequenting the Roaring Snake last night?"

Kingley looked thoughtful for a second. "Actually, yes, there was a huge celebration held last night for the newest Death Eaters who had just performed their initiation rites."

"I am afraid that this is the work of the Joker Kingsley."

"How can you be sure Albus?" Kingsley asked in shock.

"Have you seen the newspapers this morning Kingsley?"

"No, I have been here ever since five in the morning."

"The Joker wrote a letter basically stating that he would kill an Order member, a Death Eater or a corrupt Ministry politician beginning today unless I met with Minister Fudge and Lord Voldemort at Godric's Hollow. Perhaps this was just a demonstration."

"Yes but the Joker also attacked homes, surely he is trying to kill innocents as well?"

"In his letter, the Joker stated that he is not going to harm any innocents. Tell me Kingsley, were there any casualties outside the Death Eaters?"

"No Albus, about fifty Death Eaters died here last night."

"I am afraid that we are facing an unpredictable opponent here Kingsley. The Joker has not yet revealed his true intentions although I suspect he could be trying to take over."

Riddle Manor- Little Hangleton

"Thank you for coming on such short notice my loyal followers. I trust all of you have read this morning's newspaper?" Lord Voldemort asked, holding up the Daily Prophet as his followers nodded. "Wait a minute, how come some of my followers are missing?"

"My lord, they died in the attack in Knockturn Alley last night," Lucius Malfoy said.

"Damn it! CRUCIO!" Lord Voldemort yelled, placing a shrieking Wormtail under the Cruciatus before releasing it after nearly a minute. "The Joker is going to pose a problem to me and as such, I need him to be stopped. Bella, take a dozen followers and kill the Joker."

"Yes, my lord," she replied, moving forward to kiss the hem of his robes.

"Lucius, how are your son's plans coming along at Hogwarts?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"My lord, Draco's plans are coming to fruition. I plan on meeting with my son later today as it is a Hogsmeade weekend to further discuss matters with him," Lucius said.

"Does the attack on Knockturn Alley affect plans?" Lord Voldemort asked.

"Luckily my lord, Borgin and Burkes was unaffected," Lucius replied.

"Thank you Lucius. Now before we adjourn, I have decided that we will go attack several homes tonight. Of course Bella, you and your dozen followers are excused as you have a more important job to do. The targets for our attacks will be the Weasleys, the Bones and the Diggorys. Wormtail will lead the attack on the Weasleys, Rodolphus, you lead the attack on the Bones and Dolohov, you lead the attack on the Diggorys," Lord Voldemort said.

"Thank you my lord for that honor," Antonin Dolohov said, kissing the hem of Lord Voldemort's robes before going back into the crowd of Death Eaters.

"Remember, failure will not be tolerated. All of you are now free to leave except for Bella and the dozen she has selected to assist her in her mission," Lord Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord," Bellatrix said as she and twelve others kneeled in front of their master while the other Death Eaters filed out of the room.

"Bella, remember that you must not underestimate the Joker. Nobody truly knows what the Joker is capable of doing but he appears dangerous. After the attack last night on the Roaring Snake, I cannot afford to lose any more followers or else I will have to waste time and resources on recruiting, which will hurt our cause. Do you understand Bella?" Lord Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord," the crazed witch replied, kissing the hem of her lord's robes. "My lord, with your blessing?" she asked as he nodded. "Come on, you lot, let's go find this Joker."

Meanwhile in the Shrieking Shack, the Joker was relaxing and practicing his magic. Ever since his stay in Azkaban, his magical powers had exponentially increased. The reason, he would later discover was that the dementors had helped unlock his powers and because he was a descendant of Merlin himself. Those factors combined had suddenly made the Joker more powerful than both Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort although the process of gaining his powers had been painful. Now though the Shrieking Shack was an excellent base of operations. The Joker had stolen knives from the British Army along with tons of dynamite, guns and bombs. Upon choosing the Shrieking Shack as a base of operations, the Joker had changed the former rundown place into a wonderful and homely place complete with surveillance cameras.

"Ah, it appears to be a Hogsmeade weekend," the Joker said excitedly as he decided to ruin the fun. With a grin on his face, he took a machine gun and walked into the Three Broomsticks. Inside, he created a loud bang with his wand that got everyone's attention.

"What do you want freak?" Draco Malfoy said with a sneer as Lucius looked up.

The Joker quickly came over to where Draco was sitting and promptly stabbed a knife through the boy's hand, causing him to scream in pain. "Hello everyone, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Joker, formerly known as Harry Potter, the boy-you-betrayed."

"Harry, please forgive us!" came the desperate cry from Hermione Granger.

Before responding, the Joker then stabbed another knife through Lucius Malfoy's hand, causing the older man to cry in pain as Draco was now crying. With a low growl, Crabbe and Goyle quickly stood up but he took out his gun and shot both of them in the leg. When both Slytherins were on the ground, the Joker forced them into a kneeling position and killed both of them execution style. Then with a grin on his face, he rolled up their sleeves to reveal the Dark Mark. "See? I'm just making good on my promises. EXPELLIARMUS!" he shouted at the Malfoys as their wands landed in his hand as some tried to leave but could not.

"How could you do that?" cried Ginny Weasley.

"Let me ask you this then, how could you sentence an innocent boy to Azkaban? Then how could you force him to watch as you burned his belongings?" the Joker asked in reply.

"Look mate, we're sorry and we won't do that again," Ron said.

"Too bad mate," the Joker said grinning as he shot Ron in the shoulder. Immediately, Hermione had cast several spells to help prevent Ron from bleeding to death as he laid down on the ground, holding his shoulder with the pain evident in his face.

"What do you want Joker?" Lucius spat angrily as he ignored the pain in his hand.

"Lucius, go back to your master and tell him I'm coming," the Joker said, pulling the knives out of their hands. "Eww, nasty ferret blood," he said, wiping the knives on Crabbe.

"Please, let us go Harry!" cried a desperate Lavender Brown.

"In due time my dear," the Joker replied, cupping her chin.

"What happened to the Harry we knew and loved?" asked Ginny Weasley.

The Joker's face hardened as he glared at the youngest Weasley. "That Harry changed when you sent an innocent boy to hell then forced him to watch as you destroyed everything he owned including the only memories of his parents. For that, you cannot be forgiven."

"Please Harry, look, we were just following what information we had," Ron cried out.

"As touching as this is Potter, I must leave," Draco said.

"Well Ron, that was awfully nice. Throwing away our friendship just like that!" the Joker said before going to Draco, who trembled in fear. "Don't worry Draco, I'm just going to help you put a smile on that face," he said, grabbing Draco's head then cutting upwards from the corner of the boy's mouth to form what appeared to be a smile.

"What have you done to my son?" Lucius asked angrily, standing up before he realized that he no longer had his wand and was at the mercy of the Joker.

"Looking for this Lucy?" the Joker said, twirling his wand. "Now, everyone is free to go but before they leave, I am looking for followers. There are explosive growth opportunities for anyone who is interested. Is anyone here willing to join me?" he asked as nobody responded. "Oh well, everyone is free to go except for you Lucy."

"What do you want from me now Joker?" Lucius asked.

"We are going back to your home Lucy. Is your dear wife home?" the Joker asked as the stunned Hogwarts students quickly left the Three Broomsticks in horror.

"Why do you want to know if my wife is home?" Lucius asked in fear.

"Now now Lucy, even an inbred like you can figure it out," the Joker said with a grin.

"Fine, how will we be getting back to Malfoy Manor?"

"I will create a portkey," the Joker said, creating a portkey from Goyle's shoe. Ten minutes later, both men found themselves in Malfoy Manor. The Joker then forced Lucius into a chair and quickly slipped three drops of veritaserum down his throat. "What is your name?"

"Lucius Adrian Malfoy."

"Have you been a Death Eater acting on your own free will?"

"Yes I have."

"What are Voldemort's plans for tonight?"

"The Dark Lord plans to attack the Diggorys, Weasleys and Bones at nine. Bellatrix Lestrange is also responsible along with a dozen others for finding you and killing you."

"Has Draco been marked and what is his goal?"

"Yes Draco has been marked and he is to lead Death Eaters through the school using a vanishing cabinet that is located at Borgin and Burkes."

"Where will the vanishing cabinet lead to Lucy?"

"There is one in the Room of Requirement in Hogwarts while the other is located in Borgin and Burkes. The plan is for Death Eaters to go through the vanishing cabinet in Borgin and Burkes then appear in Hogwarts where they will take over the school."

The Joker smiled as he had the information he needed then waited until Lucius Malfoy was back to his normal self. Once Lucius was back to normal, the Joker silenced Lucius and led him to the bedroom. There the Joker placed Narcissa under the Imperius curse and proceeded to rape her while Lucius watched in horror. The Joker then removed the curse as the woman suddenly realized what was happening with horror. Once that was done the Joker stunned the woman then turned to Lucius. Another stunner later and Lucius Malfoy was unconscious. The Joker then rolled up Lucius' sleeve to reveal the Dark Mark before turning his body into a portkey that would go straight to the Ministry. The Joker then left to protect the Bones', Diggorys' and the Weasleys. Bellatrix's anger would eventually lead to her downfall.

Hogwarts Castle

Albus Dumbledore felt a massive headache approaching as he heard the news about what had happened in Hogsmeade that day. Ron Weasley and Draco Malfoy had to be sent to Madam Pomfrey with injuries while two other students were killed. Severus Snape had been incessant in demanding that the Joker be placed in Azkaban for murder until he had pointed out that as followers of Lord Voldemort, both students who were murdered had also committed murder. The Joker was becoming a huge thorn to everybody involved and while this caused Voldemort to focus more on this growing threat, it also forced Dumbledore to focus on the Joker. The Ministry had wasted no time in declaring the Joker an enemy of the state and if captured, would be sentenced to the dementor's kiss. With a sigh, Dumbledore then walked into the Great Hall where dinner would begin shortly. Once most of the students were sitting, dinner began and Dumbledore watched the Slytherin table, which was missing their leader, Draco Malfoy and the Gryffindor table, which was missing their leader, Ron Weasley.

"Headmaster, something needs to be done about the Joker," Snape said.

"I know Severus, that is why we will have an Order meeting tonight," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, will Hogsmeade visits truly be banned for the rest of the year?" Sprout asked.

"I'm afraid that it is for the best Pomona," Dumbledore replied before he stood and got the attention of everyone in the Great Hall. "Students, after today's attack by the Joker, I am afraid that all Hogsmeade visits will be cancelled for the rest of the year."

"You can't do that!" shrieked Pansy Parkinson.

"Please Professor, we can change him back!" exclaimed Ginny Weasley.

"Miss Weasley and Miss Parkinson, I am afraid I have no choice. Until the Joker is stopped, I cannot risk more students being killed," Dumbledore said.

"But those students were Death Eaters!" Terry Boot shouted.

"How can we change Harry if we can't contact him?" Hermione Granger asked.

"ENOUGH! DO NOT QUESTION THE HEADMASTER!" Snape roared.

"Severus, that is quite enough. All students please return to your dormitories," Dumbledore said as he left the office and waited for the rest of the Order to appear.

"Albus, what is the matter this time?" Molly Weasley asked nervously.

"I assume all of you have read yesterday's Prophet?" Dumbledore asked.

"HOW DARE THAT BOY! WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON HIM! THE NERVE OF THAT BOY AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR HIM," Molly Weasley exclaimed.

"Yes Molly but you forget that two of your children destroyed his personal belongings, which has sentimental value to Harry," Tonks said in reply.

"That ungrateful arrogant brat. As usual, he thinks he is above everyone else and that gives him the right to do whatever he wants," Snape said.

"Shut it Snape!" several Order members yelled simultaneously.

"Please, everyone, let us calm down and focus," Dumbledore said calmly.

"I think it is clear that the Joker is upset with everyone who abandoned him in his time of need and sentenced him to Azkaban," Tonks said.

"But clearly Harry has to understand the circumstances surrounding his arrest! There was no other choice available other than to accept the facts," Molly said.

"Molly, while it is understandable, the fact remains that an innocent boy was condemned to Azkaban. I saw firsthand how the dementors affected him. This was a repeat of what happened to Sirius all those years ago," Remus said sadly.

"While that may all be true, we must now deal with the threat of Harry as well as the threat of Lord Voldemort hanging over our heads," Dumbledore said.

"Albus, were any students hurt in the Hogsmeade attack by the Joker?" Molly asked.

"Yes, Mister Vincent Crabbe and Mister Gregory Goyle were both killed by the Joker after he revealed their Dark Marks. Mister Draco Malfoy and your son were also hurt by the Joker in Hogsmeade earlier today Molly," Dumbledore said.

"HOW DARE HE ATTACK MY RONNIEKINS!" Molly exclaimed in anger.

"Molly, Ron was one of the people responsible for burning and destroying all of Harry's personal belongings including his broom and other sentimental items," Tonks said.

"Yeah but we thought he was guilty at the time!" Hermione exclaimed.

"How were we supposed to know that he was innocent!" Ginny cried.

"Headmaster, please tell us once more why children are in the Order," Snape drawled.

"Severus! How dare you make such accusations!" Molly exclaimed.

"Please, quiet down so we can focus on Voldemort, who still remains the primary threat. Severus, what have been Lord Voldemort's plans as of late?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Dark Lord is planning to attack three families tonight. These attacks were planned because of the rise of the Joker. I do not know which families though," Snape said.

"Thank you for your report Severus," Dumbledore said.

"How could you not know Snape? This is critical information," Remus growled.

"Unfortunately the Dark Lord does not trust me as much as he used to. I suppose you are helping matters by sitting around doing nothing Lupin," Snape growled in reply.

Suddenly the fireplace in Albus Dumbledore's office came to life and Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was working that night appeared. "Albus, there are attacks on the Bones, Weasleys and Diggory families from You-Know-Who's followers!"

Dumbledore instantly took action and stood straight. "Alastor, Remus and Sturgis, please go to the Bones. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, return to your home and reinforcements will arrive shortly. Tonks, Hestia and Emmeline, go to the Diggorys."

Bones Manor

Rodolphus Lestrange grinned as he watched the ten Death Eaters he had handpicked attack the wards on the manor. Soon the wards would fall and Amelia Bones, a major thorn in his master's side would be dead. Suddenly, there was a loud explosion and a huge flash of light that caused all of the Death Eaters who had been attacking the wards to die. "What the hell?" Rodolphus questioned, going forward to see what happened. Suddenly, Rodolphus heard the sound of someone laughing maniacally and his world turned dark.

"Hahaha, one down, two more to go," the Joker whispered quietly before he apparated to the Diggory home. Earlier that day, Harry had placed explosives that would trigger when the wards surrounding the homes weakened. So while Death Eaters thought they would have an easy time in killing their targets, they would be in for a surprise when the explosives went off.

"Come on you fools, work harder!" yelled Antonin Dolohov at Bones manor.

"Not so fast Dolohov," the Joker said laughing as the explosives triggered and killed all the Death Eaters who had been trying to bring down the wards.

"What the bloody hell was that?" Dolohov questioned before he saw the Joker and grinned. "Ooh imagine the reward I will get for capturing the Joker."

"Sorry Dolohov, that won't happen," the Joker said laughing as he stunned Dolohov then disappeared with a loud crack to the Burrow. There the Joker saw Peter Pettigrew and growled.

"Hurry up you lot! The wards are almost down!" Pettigrew squeaked. Suddenly there was a loud explosion and the Death Eaters trying to bring down the wards died.

"Hello Peter, long time no see," the Joker replied calmly.

"Harry, what a pleasant surprise," Pettigrew stammered in reply.

"My name is actually the Joker now Peter," the Joker said.

"Please Harry, you wouldn't want to kill me now," Pettigrew whimpered.

"Oh no Peter, I wouldn't," the Joker said, walking over to a whimpering Peter Pettigrew who was now lying on the ground. "I plan on making an example out of you," he said, taking a knife and giving Peter a Glasgow smile, carving the word 'TRAITOR' on his forehead then conjured chains to wrap around his body. "Enjoy your next destination," the Joker said with a maniacal laugh before sending Pettigrew's body to the Ministry atrium.

The Next Morning- Minister Fudge's Office

Cornelius Fudge was enjoying his breakfast of potatoes, toast, scrambled eggs and bacon. This was how he started each morning as the Minister. Now he truly had a reason to worry as the return of You-Know-Who along with the emergence of the Joker had truly thrown all of wizarding Britain into chaos. Ever since the near destruction of Knockturn Alley, almost all of the residents of both Knockturn and Diagon Alley had been complaining along with just about everyone else in the wizarding world. After the letter that the Joker had written to the newspaper yesterday, Minister Fudge was sweating as he knew he would be one of the politicians targeted by the Joker. This morning had been even worse as the bodies of Lucius Malfoy and Peter Pettigrew were found in the Ministry building. Lucius was a campaign contributor for Minister Fudge while Peter Pettigrew was believed to be dead for over seventeen years.

"Minister, an Albus Dumbledore is here to see you," his secretary announced.

"Good morning to you Cornelius," Dumbledore said, sitting down in his office.

"Albus, what brings you here today? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts?" Fudge asked.

"Unfortunately Cornelius, a member of my Order was killed yesterday by the Joker. While he has not yet killed any Ministry officials, I fear it will only be a matter of time before that happens as multiple Death Eaters have been killed," Dumbledore said.

"Yes, I have top Aurors looking for the Joker as we speak," Fudge said in reply.

"Surely you would rather spend resources like that on Voldemort instead."

"Well at the moment the Joker appears to be the most dangerous."

"I see Cornelius, while I agree with you in the sense that both are dangerous, I feel that Voldemort's crimes in the past cannot be overlooked at the moment."

"Minister! The body of Auror John Dawlish has been found in the atrium with the Dark Mark on his arm!" exclaimed the frantic voice of Percy Weasley.

"What the hell is going on!" exclaimed a frantic Minister Fudge as he followed Percy to the atrium, where sure enough, John Dawlish was lying against the fountain dead.

"I am afraid Cornelius that the Joker has struck against the Ministry and will continue to do so until we do not meet the Joker's demands," Dumbledore said.

"I refuse to meet the demands of someone so evil," Fudge roared angrily.

"Surely Cornelius, you realize that this is necessary," Dumbledore replied.

"Minister Fudge, what are we going to do now?" asked another Ministry official.

"I do not know but first, we need to question Peter Pettigrew under veritaserum as soon as possible. Find out why he is alive," Fudge replied to the official who nodded and left.

Riddle Manor- Little Hangleton

"Tell me again why you have failed me Bella," Lord Voldemort said, glaring at the loyal witch who was one of his most loyal followers.

"My lord, I apologize but we could not find the Joker," she replied.

"CRUCIO!" he yelled, holding the curse for almost a minute. He then released the curse and called for all of his followers to arrive in the room. "My followers, we have a serious problem and that is the Joker. Ever since his return he has done nothing but to attack my followers. Now over a hundred followers have either been killed or they are currently missing."

"What are we going to do about it my lord?" asked Alecto Carrow.

"CRUCIO!" Lord Voldemort shouted, holding Alecto under the curse for several seconds. "Bella, check on young Malfoy and see how his plans are progressing. You are no longer responsible for killing the Joker, I will personally handle that."

"Yes, my lord, I will not fail you this time," Bellatrix said, kissing his feet.

"See to it that you do not. Consider yourself dismissed," Lord Voldemort said as all of his followers left the room and left Bellatrix there with her master.

"Master, since Rodolphus is missing, I need a source of pleasure," Bellatrix said.

"I see Bellatrix, you will have to earn it, I am afraid," Lord Voldemort replied.

"Please master, pleasure me, I need it!" she exclaimed desperately.

"You have been most faithful Bella so I suppose a reward is in order. Take off of your clothes and then disrobe me," Lord Voldemort said as the witch eagerly complied with his requests. Soon, silencing charms were in place as Voldemort shagged Bellatrix.

Hogwarts Castle

The Joker cast a disillusionment charm as he walked through the hallways of the castle. Today he had one goal and that was to rig the vanishing cabinet that would lead the Death Eaters into Hogwarts. Reaching the Room of Requirement, the Joker wished for the same room that Draco had been using to appear. The room then appeared and the Joker stepped into a messy room. Finding the cabinet in question, the Joker then placed multiple layers of explosives inside the cabinet and charmed them to explode when the Death Eaters would reach the Room of Requirement. Laughing quietly, the Joker then walked out of Hogwarts using a secret passage. He then went back to the Shrieking Shack and read a few books before he would go attack his two targets that night, Dedalus Diggle and Dolores Umbridge. With a fanatical laugh, the Joker glanced at his checklist on the wall of those he wanted dead. So far, nobody on his list had died but numerous Death Eaters had died along with a corrupt Auror and a member of the Order. When it was finally night-time, the Joker apparated outside of Dedalus Diggle's flat.

"Who is it?" Diggle questioned when he heard a noise.

"Hello Dedalus Diggle," the Joker said, laughing as he appeared in the light.

"Oh no, it's the Joker!" Diggle exclaimed, taking out his Order pendant.

"ACCIO ORDER PENDANT!" the Joker exclaimed, catching the pendant that flew into his hands. "No Order will arrive to help you Dedalus," the Joker said before laughing maniacally. Ten minutes later, Dedalus Diggle had a Glasgow smile on his face and a bullet that was placed through his head. With a shrug, the Joker activated the Order pendant, then left and apparated to where Umbridge was staying. Apparently, she needed security as evidenced by the two Aurors that were currently patrolling the outside of her home.

"Hey, stop right there you!" an Auror said to the Joker.

"Yes Auror," the Joker said, turning to stare at the Auror.

"What are you doing here?" the Auror asked suspiciously.

"Oh, it's none of your business but I'm here to catch up with an old friend," the Joker said, stunning the Auror, which got the attention of the other Auror.

"STUPEFY!" the other Auror shouted, trying to look for the Joker.

"Hello, Auror," the Joker said calmly, disarming the Auror. "I must apologize but all I want to do is to see an old friend," he said, conjuring ropes that he used to tie up the Auror. When that was done, the Joker entered the house.

"What are you doing here freak?" Dolores Umbridge questioned in fear.

"Hello Dolores, allow me to introduce myself. I am the Joker," he spat.

"Noo, it can't be! Please, don't kill me," she pleaded with tears in her eyes.

"Relax Dolores, I just want to have a chat," he said, conjuring an armchair for himself while he conjured a chair similar to the one he sat in during his trial before fifth year and forced her to sit in it then made the chains around her wrists and legs tighten.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Aww, such a pity Dolores, that you cannot remember your best pupil."

"Harry Potter!" she exclaimed in fear as she realized he was in control now.

"Now then Dolores, I think you and I will have some fun together for a bit."

"What do you mean? You can't do this to me!"

"Haha, that's funny Dolores because I am in control now," he said, grabbing her wand which had fallen to the ground. "CRUCIO!" he shouted, holding the curse on her for nearly a minute. "Did you like that Dolores? You threatened me with that curse so I decided to return the favor, only I don't make threats that I do not keep. Now, let's see, how about a blood quill?" he exclaimed excitedly as she was still writhing in pain from his curse.

"Please, don't do it, I swear, I won't tell anyone you were here."

"Dolores, for a year, you tortured me for telling the truth. Now I have come to return some of the pain that you caused me," he said, conjuring a desk, a sheet of parchment and a blood quill. "I know!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands excitedly. "Let's write 'I am a stupid bitch' over and over!" he said with a maniacal laugh.

"No, please don't do this to me."

"Too bad bitch. IMPERIO!" he shouted, casting another unforgivable with her wand. "Write I am a stupid bitch over and over a hundred times, he said with glee as for the next twenty minutes, she followed his order even as her hand suffered cuts.

"Cornelius was right, you are dark," she moaned once she stopped using the blood quill.

"Tell me Dolores, what is worse, my actions or your actions while at Hogwarts?"

"Your actions are worse of course Potter."

"Wrong Dolores, you see I actually target people who deserve to be killed. Unlike your torture of innocents, I go after corrupt politicians and murderers."

Umbridge whimpered in fear as she seriously feared for her life. "Please, don't kill me."

"You signed your own death warrant Dolores," the Joker said, slicing a Glasgow smile on her face before he carved the words 'UMBITCH' across her forehead. Grinning madly, he cast a spell that would slowly kill her before turning her body into a portkey to Minister Fudge.

"What have you done to me you monster?" Umbridge asked in fear.

"Oh don't worry Dolores, you will die a slow and painful death then reappear in the office of your good buddy Minister Fudge," the Joker said, laughing maniacally as Umbridge whimpered in fear. "Toodles Umbitch," he said, walking out of Umbridge's home. With a huge grin on his face, the Joker then placed an explosive outside her home that was charmed to activate when her body arrived in Minister Fudge's office. The Joker apparated back to the Shrieking Shack and fell asleep smiling, only to found a raven waiting for him the next morning. After checking for and removing all tracing charms on the raven, he took the letter.

_Dear Joker,_

_I am sick and tired of your actions you foolish clown. Thanks to you, I have lost many followers and for that I am extremely angry. Today at noon, I will attack Diagon Alley and kill the same number of people that you have killed from my side. Consider this the only warning you have. I look forward to the day I can kill you and torture you slowly clown._

_Lord Voldemort_

The Joker cackled madly after reading the letter. If Voldemort wanted a battle, then the Joker would bring the battle to him. With a sinister grin, the Joker apparated to Diagon Alley and cast a disillusionment charm on himself. Since the Joker knew it would be an unfair fight if he just took on Voldemort's followers head-on, the Joker decided to even up the odds by placing explosives all around Diagon Alley that would trigger when the Death Eaters arrived. Since it was now close to noon, the Joker decided to wait for Voldemort and his followers. Suddenly, out came Lord Voldemort and over a hundred of his followers along with a few dementors. The people shopping in Diagon Alley began screaming as alarms rang throughout Diagon Alley. Laughing madly, the Death Eaters then moved forward and started to attack shoppers. However, the explosives set in place activated and killed a majority of the Death Eaters.

"What the hell is this!" Voldemort exclaimed angrily.

"Why hello Tom, it's so lovely to see you again," the Joker said with a grin.

"Joker, I am going to end your life right here," Voldemort shouted.

"Not so fast Tom," came another voice, this one belonging to Albus Dumbledore.

"Dumbledore, you old fool," Voldemort spat angrily as he realized he was outnumbered. "No, this will end on my terms and my terms only," he spat before disappearing with a crack.

"Harry, my boy, I must insist that you come with me," Dumbledore said.

The Joker laughed and glared at the old man. "Why Dumbledore, you're just like old Tommy boy only worse because you control people's lives. I refuse to go near you."

"AURORS! ARREST THE JOKER IMMEDIATELY!" Minister Fudge spat, rushing onto the scene and pointing at Harry, who began to laugh.

"Not so fast Minister," the Joker said, waving his hand, causing all of the Aurors who had been running at him to suddenly stop. "Why don't we have a seat?" the Joker said, conjuring chairs for himself, Dumbledore and Minister Fudge then forced them into their seats.

"Joker, what is the meaning of this? Release me now," Minister Fudge said.

"Now now, I just want to have a little chat," the Joker said, waving his hand so that nobody could interrupt their meeting. "Have you agreed to my demands gentlemen?"

"No, I refuse to meet the demands of someone like you," Minister Fudge said.

"I am afraid that I too cannot meet your demands," Dumbledore said sadly.

"Tell me Minister, did you like the gift that I placed on your desk this morning? Dumbledore, did you like the dead Order members?" the Joker asked with a grin.

"How dare you Joker? I will have you thrown in Azkaban and have the dementors give you the kiss once you set foot on the wretched island," Minister Fudge spat angrily.

"Joker, I insist that you stop killing Death Eaters immediately and you come with me right away to Hogwarts. It is for the greater good of course," Dumbledore said smugly.

"Haha, that's rich, don't even start with me," the Joker spat. "Killing those who deserve to be die is much better than what you have been doing. These Death Eaters who are being killed are none other than murderers, rapists and torturers of innocents. Since none of you choose to do anything, I choose to take action. This entire society deserves a new leader and I intend to be it."

"Joker, I am truly afraid that you are becoming more evil than Voldemort. Soon you will become truly evil and darker than Voldemort ever was," Dumbledore said sadly.

"No but since it seems that none of you will meet my demands, then I will have to issue a new set of demands even harsher than my previous set of demands," the Joker said.

"What are you talking about Joker?" Dumbledore asked curiously.

"You shall see come tomorrow morning. This time, I will not be as lenient as I have been in the past," the Joker said, laughing maniacally before vanishing in a flash of smoke.

"Oh no Albus, I have a fundraising ball tomorrow evening," Minister Fudge said.

"I am afraid you will need to cancel it Cornelius," Dumbledore replied.

"Albus, I can't! I am running for re-election in November and I need all the funding I can get especially after Gringotts was destroyed!" Minister Fudge replied anxiously.

"What do you want me to do then Cornelius?"

"Can you please have some of your Order members as backup?"

"Surely Aurors will be present at the ball. Why do you need Order members?"

"The problem is I fear that there will be an attack from either the Joker or You-Know-Who's followers and I need the extra security to stop both of them from attacking."

"Very well Cornelius, where will your fundraising ball be held tomorrow night?"

"It will be held at the ballroom inside the Ministry building from seven to ten. Surely you have received an invite to the fundraiser yourself Albus?"

"I believe I did Cornelius but I seem to have misplaced it. I shall attend tomorrow."

"Thank you for your help Albus," Minister Fudge said, shaking hands with Dumbledore.

Hogwarts Castle- Severus Snape's Office

"Draco, how is the plan coming along?" asked Severus Snape.

"So far, all I need to do is to fix the vanishing cabinet here in Hogwarts," Draco replied.

"Good, make sure that nobody sees you especially the Weasels or Granger."

"Of course sir," Draco said, leaving Snape alone to his thoughts.

"Hello Snivellus," came a voice from right behind Snape.

"Who's there? Show yourself!" spat Snape angrily.

"How could you forget your favorite Gryffindor Snivellus? All those points taken, the torture that I dealt with and all that," the Joker said, stepping into the light.

"Joker, I will be rewarded for finally killing you," Snape said with glee.

"I don't think so Snivellus," the Joker said, conjuring ropes which tied the man to his chair. "You see Snivellus, I have the upper hand now," he said, twirling a knife in his hands.

"What are you going to do now Joker?" Snape spat in disgust.

"Oh, I think some payback is in order Snivellus. I found this useful spell you know that allows me to break through your Occulumency barriers and the amount of pain I can inflict depends on how much I hate you. Not looking good Snivellus, I'm afraid."

"No, you wouldn't do that," Snape said, fear creeping into his voice.

"Believe me Snivellus, I would. MEMORIS SEVICO!" the Joker cried, casting the painful spell on Snape who shrieked in pain as he felt more pain than he ever had before. While under the spell, Snape was also forced to relieve some of his most embarrassing memories. "Hmm, I think you've had enough now Snivellus," he said, releasing the spell after five minutes.

"You will die for that Joker," Snape said as he slowly recovered from the pain.

"Really Snivellus because it won't be from you," the Joker replied.

"The Dark Lord will kill you," Snape said defiantly.

"Oh no he won't Snivellus," the Joker said, messing with some of the potions brewing. "I want to kill you Snivellus in all honesty but I want to make it painful. So, for the time being, ACCIO SNAPE'S WAND!" the Joker said, catching the wand. "CRUCIO!"

Snape cried in pain as the Cruciatus plus the spell used by the Joker earlier was causing him immense torture. After what seemed to be forever to Snape, the Joker finally released the curse, not wanting to torture the man into insanity. "Is that the best you can do Joker?" Snape spat defiantly, knowing that he was going to die but he was going down fighting.

"No Snivellus, I'm not done yet," the Joker said, taking out a shotgun from his suit jacket. "Let me tell you about something the muggles invented Snivellus. This is called a shotgun and is really powerful. One bullet can blow your head off. The problem is this gun takes too long to reload but you see, I charmed mine to automatically reload."

"Why should I care about those blasted muggle inventions?"

"Ah overconfident as usual Snivellus," the Joker said, shooting the man in both feet then both hands as Snape cried out in pain. "Tell me Snivellus, why so serious? Let's put a smile on that face," the Joker said, using a knife to carve out a smile on Snape's face.

"Why don't you kill me and end this torture," Snape said, grimacing in pain.

"Not yet Snivellus but your time will be coming soon," the Joker said with a grin. "Now tell me, what are Voldemort's plans for the next oh week or so?"

"I refuse to tell you," Snape said, spitting at the Joker.

"Ah, I love it when they choose to act like this," the Joker said, taking out a knife. Grabbing Snape's right hand, the Joker then cut off the pinky finger as Snape howled in pain. "I will ask again, what are Voldemort's plans for the next week?"

"I do not know! Please, I swear, it's the truth."

"Hmm, fine, tell me, what are Dumbledore's plans at the moment?"

"The headmaster wants to bring you under his control again."

"You've been most helpful today Snivellus," the Joker said, cutting off all the man's fingers. "These will go to your half-blood master while your body will remain here," the Joker said with a sinister laugh as he dropped explosives on the floor then noticed that day's newspaper. Grabbing the newspaper, the Joker walked out and saw a familiar blonde rushing toward the owlery. "Hmm, this could be good," the Joker said, following the blonde boy, who was none other than Draco Malfoy. "Oh before I forget," the Joker said, taking out the remote detonator for the explosives in Snape's office then detonating them. Suddenly there was a loud bang and the whole castle shook. Draco had looked stunned for a moment before continuing to the owlery. Finally, Draco and the Joker both reached the owlery. "Hello ferret," the Joker said.

"Joker! What are you doing here?" Draco questioned, the fear showing on his face.

"Draco, this is how you greet an old friend? I'm disappointed but then again, your mother was awfully good in bed and I wouldn't mind having another go at her," the Joker said.

Draco's face turned red as he realized that his nemesis had raped his mom. "I will kill you and collect that huge reward that is out for your head!" he shouted angrily.

"Tut tut, come on now Draco, surely you realize there is no way that you can defeat me?" the Joker said with a smile, stunning the blonde Slytherin and taking the letter in his hand.

_Dear Aunt Bella,_

_The vanishing cabinet has been fixed, I am positive of that. Therefore the attack date of April 10__th__ is fine with me. How many Death Eaters will be attacking? I have managed to gain the support of over a hundred witches and wizards for us. They will be waiting at Hogwarts when the other Death Eaters arrive at nine in the evening. So far, nobody suspects anything, the old fool is too busy worrying about the Joker while the blood traitors the Weasels are doing whatever those blood traitors do and the mudblood is studying, as usual. Aunt Bella, during the attack, I want the opportunity to rape the mudblood. Please promise me that I will get an opportunity to do that to her and show her where her place is in the world, on her knees servicing purebloods. I look forward to my next letter and pass my regards to mom._

_Draco_

"Haha, I will be here waiting for you then ferret," the Joker said, dropping the letter before enervating Draco then obliviating him. With a grin, the Joker then walked out of the owlery and walked to the secret passage that led to the Shrieking Shack. Tonight, he was going to kill two corrupt Wizengamot members as killing Snape served the function of killing both a Death Eater and a member of Dumbledore's useless Order, all of whom had betrayed him.

In another part of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore watched in horror as Severus Snape's office continued to burn. Numerous attempts to extinguish the flames had failed and Dumbledore knew that this was the work of the Joker. Now Dumbledore had lost a potions master along with his only spy in Voldemort's ranks. This was truly a devastating blow to the Order and Dumbledore suspected that was the reason why Snape was killed. Sighing, Dumbledore tried to restore order as the loud explosion that had been heard fifteen minutes earlier had caused all the students to run out of classes and head toward the commotion. After signaling for an Order meeting that night, Dumbledore shook his head once more as the flames finally stopped. Inside the office was the body of Severus Snape with the word 'TRAITOR' carved on his forehead. Thanks to the Joker, Dumbledore also needed to find another potions teacher.

Little Hangleton- Riddle Manor

"My lord, Draco says the attack of Hogwarts can go as planned. The vanishing cabinet inside the school has been fixed and he says April 10th is fine," Bellatrix said to her master.

"Thank you Bella, I see you have been successful this time," Lord Voldemort said.

"Yes my lord, I live to serve you," she replied, kissing the hem of his robes.

"Bella, please leave, I have some fools that need to be dealt with," Lord Voldemort said as Bellatrix bowed again then left. "Tell me again why you fools failed."

"My lord! The Joker showed up at the last minute!" Dolohov exclaimed.

"CRUCIO!" Lord Voldemort shouted, holding a writhing Dolohov under the Cruciatus. "I do not tolerate failure, am I understood you fools! That attack was pathetic and only resulted in more of my followers getting killed! The three of you are now responsible for recruiting a hundred witches and wizards each from all over Europe! Am I clear?"

"Yes, my lord," Dolohov, Wormtail and Rodolphus Lestrange said simultaneously as they bowed then moved forward and kissed the hem of his robes.

"You three may leave but send in Lucius immediately," Lord Voldemort said as the three of them nodded then disappeared and Lucius Malfoy came into the room.

"My lord, you called for me?" Lucius asked, bowing down in front of his master.

"Please rise Lucius. Did you get invited to the Minister's ball tomorrow night?"

"Yes, my lord, Minister Fudge does not want to lose his top financial backer."

"Tell me Lucius, how can you get money for the Minister when Gringotts has been destroyed and all the money that was in there is now gone?"

"My lord, I still have a sizable vault at Malfoy manor where I keep some gold."

"Good Lucius, tell me what will you say to the Minister tomorrow?"

"Well my lord, I will first contribute money towards his re-election campaign then I will talk him into supporting laws that will hurt non-purebloods. Slowly but surely, with me as his advisor, then we will gain control of the government and truly be in control."

"Excellent Lucius, you have everything right. Now all we need to do is kill the Joker."

"My lord, if I may, I believe that I know a killer who can do it."

"No Lucius, I will take pleasure in killing the Joker myself."

"I see my lord, I urge you not to underestimate him."

"Do not worry Lucius, I will not underestimate the clown. You may leave."

"Thank you my lord," Lucius said, kissing the hem of his robes before leaving.

Lord Voldemort leaned back with a pensive thought on his face. The Joker was truly becoming a massive thorn in his side and something needed to be done. With a grin, Voldemort realized what needed to be done and that was attack muggles. Ever since the Joker had emerged, Voldemort was too busy focusing on capturing and killing the Joker while his goals to take over the wizarding world had taken a backseat. Surely the Joker would not allow the blood of innocent muggles to spill onto the streets. Killing muggles would also allow Voldemort to regain some of the control that the Joker had while killing Death Eaters. Laughing evilly to himself, Lord Voldemort began planning attacks on multiple muggle areas throughout Great Britain for later during the night. Hopefully this would somehow rattle the Joker.

The next morning, this was the front page of the _Daily Prophet_:

_Dear Sheep of the wizarding world,_

_This is the Joker, again who is angry at this point because his demands have not been met. All I wanted was to end the long suffering that the wizarding world has suffered because of three men who are arrogant and think so highly of themselves that they feel everyone is below them. Who are these men I am talking about? Why, none other than Lord Voldemort, our esteemed Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge and the so-called leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore. Instead of ending the suffering that they have been causing, none of these men were willing to accept responsibility. Even as I killed the corrupt politicians, Death Eaters and members of the Order of the fried chicken, nothing happened. Apparently, none of these men care about anyone's lives and as such, I wonder if this is truly a problem._

_Before I get off topic, I will issue a new ultimatum for all three men, Lord Voldemort, Minister Fudge and Albus Dumbledore. If and only if the three of you refuse to meet me in one week at Godric's Hollow alone, then I will slowly destroy the wizarding world completely. Azkaban, Hogwarts, Diagon Alley, Knockturn Alley, Hogsmeade and the homes of various witches and wizards will be destroyed. The three of you have three days from today to send me an owl if you agree to my terms, For the next three days, I shall not kill anyone at all unless they are on my personal hit list of people to kill, which at the moment is not that long actually. Consider this an offering of peace if you will. Once the three days have passed and if nobody has responded, then I will begin killing Death Eaters, corrupt politicians and Order members. _

_For the rest of you, if you believe that time is needed for a change, then I strongly urge each and every one of you to come out to Diagon Alley and march towards the Ministry building. Protest and show that you refuse to allow this to continue anymore. For too long has corruption and greed run rampant in the Ministry. Take heed of this and rise up in defiance. You can do it and now you finally have a leader who will guide you in the direction needed. Together we can rebuild the Ministry and truly have a government that is for the people. No longer will bigoted purebloods such as the Malfoys be allowed to speak for the majority of the people. Remember protest against the Ministry, unite as one and march there. Tell the fools there that it is time for change. As for Fudge, Dumbledore and Voldemort, heed my ultimatum._

_Sincerely,_

_The Joker_

_YOU-KNOW-WHO ON THE WARPATH AGAIN!_

_By Michael Thompson, beat writer_

_Last night, You-Know-Who and his followers attacked muggles near London, Glasgow, Edinburgh, Manchester and Liverpool. The Dark Mark was seen clearly in the skies as the Ministry certainly has their hands full dealing with You-Know-Who and the rise of the Joker. While last night's death toll is unknown, it is believed that over a hundred muggles were killed in the attack. This new wave of attacks is definitely a cause for concern, according to Amelia Bones, who is the head of law enforcement at the Ministry of Magic._

_"These attacks mean You-Know-Who is still active and it could only be a matter of time before You-Know-Who attacks wizarding families," Madam Bones said in a quote._

_For more on this, please see page 4_

The Joker had a grin as he walked into the building where the _Daily Prophet_ was printed everyday. Walking through the entrance, he stopped at the security desk. "Hello, I would like to see the owner of this fine newspaper," he said to the wizard sitting at the desk.

"Go to the top floor, the owner is the last door on the right when you exit the elevators," the guard replied in a bored monotonous tone of voice.

"Hello, are you the owner of this newspaper?" the Joker asked, walking into the office that the guard had told him to go into five minutes later.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" the owner asked, before looking up. Once the owner saw the Joker in his office, the owner then gasped in shock and horror.

"Relax, I don't want to hurt you. I just have a business proposition that I feel will mutually benefit the both of us," the Joker said smiling as he sat down on a chair in the office.

"What do you want from me Joker?"

"Well, first of all, a name would be nice."

"My name is Josiah Edwards."

"Do you mind if I call you Josiah?" the Joker asked as Josiah shook his head no. "Well Josiah, pardon my bluntness but I want to buy your newspaper."

Josiah gasped in shock as he realized that this could be the opportunity he was looking for and would allow him to retire. "Well Joker, what are your terms?"

"Simple Josiah, you sell the entire paper to me. I own every part of this newspaper after the deal including the staff members and all the reporters working for you."

"Well, the Ministry pays me fifty thousand galleons a year to be their voice."

"I will give you ten million galleons to sell me the newspaper. After the sale is complete, I will own every aspect while you can feel free to take your millions of galleons and do anything you want, whether it is to retire or to buy a fancy new home."

"I see, well that is a tempting offer Joker but how do I know you will keep your word?"

"Here are the ten million galleons," the Joker said, placing the money on the desk. "I will swear an oath to not harm you after you sell me the newspaper."

"Where did you get the money Joker?"

"That is none of your concern Josiah, but I assure you it is real."

"So your offer is ten million galleons for total ownership?"

"Yes, here is a contract I even prepared," the Joker said, taking out a sheet of parchment.

"Joker, I accept your offer," Josiah said, signing the contract.

"Fine, I, the Joker swear on my magic to not harm Josiah Edwards," the Joker swore before signing the contract. "Can you do one more favor for me Josiah?"

"Sure Joker, what is it?"

"I need you to call each staff member for a meeting where you will introduce me as the new owner and boss of this newspaper Josiah."

"Please follow me into the conference room," Josiah said, leading the Joker to a large room with a table that could comfortably hold two hundred people at least. "I will be right back."

The Joker sat down at a chair then waited patiently for Josiah to return with his new employees. Ten minutes later, the staff members appeared and they all sat down around the table with confused looks on their faces. Josiah then shut the door when he entered then walked around to the front of the table. The staff members were still looking confused when he spoke.

"Hello all, I am here to announce that I have sold the newspaper and will no longer be your boss as of this minute," Josiah said as multiple voices rang out. "Please, hear me out first," he said, holding up his hands in an attempt to restore order in the room but failed miserably.

Finally the Joker had enough of the noise so he stood and turned around, resulting in cries of shock and screams from the staff. "I see everyone knows who I am. Wonderful, we can skip the boring introduction and get to the point. Josiah has sold the newspaper to me and I am your new boss. Each of you will have constant evaluations to ensure your work is up to par and there are plenty of growth opportunities. Does anyone have any questions for me at the moment? Yes, you with the blonde hair and forest green robes. State your name and your question."

"Um Michael Thompson, beat reporter. What are we going to be writing about now that you are the owner and we are no longer obligated to print Ministry propaganda?" Michael asked.

"Good question Michael, we will be writing articles about certain people in the wizarding world. These articles may or may not put them in a good light. But do not worry, I have plans to protect all of you from those that wish to harm you," the Joker said before he was interrupted.

"Excuse me Joker, Nathan Pritchard, assistant editor. What exactly are you talking about Joker? Are we going to write articles that make fun of Dumbledore?" Nathan asked.

"Ah good question, there are three people who I want targeted. They are Lord Voldemort, Cornelius Fudge and Albus Dumbledore," the Joker said, getting interrupted again.

"Sorry Joker, Laura Anderson, reporter. Surely, doing so will put us and those that we care about in danger?" Laura asked with concern on her face.

"Laura, allow me to explain to you my plan. This building will be cast under the fidelius and we will have another building for your families. Does anyone have any further questions?" the Joker asked with a huge grin on his face. "No? Fine, I want a draft of a newspaper that will criticize Minister Fudge ready by six tonight. Mention the fact that he has a fundraiser ball and I do hope someone is there to cover it. Oh and will Rita Skeeter please stay behind?"

When everyone had left, a trembling Rita Skeeter walked up to the front where the Joker was. "You wanted to see me sir?" she asked nervously.

"Ah Rita, how are you?" the Joker asked, silently casting silencing charms.

"I am doing fine sir, thank you for asking."

"Rita, do you know why I asked to speak with you?" the Joker asked as she shook her head no. "Aww too bad Rita, I want my revenge on you," he said with a sinister smile.

"No please, I swear I didn't mean to write those articles."

"Too bad Rita, you never wrote the truth and that is something that I truly cannot stand. While you would have been an asset, I feel you have outlived your usefulness."

"Please, don't kill me, please Joker, spare my life."

The Joker suddenly leaned forward and pressed a knife against her neck. "Tell me Rita, how does it feel knowing that I am in control? Let's put a smile on your face," he said, using the knife to carve a smile into her face. "Tell me Rita, why so serious?" he asked, before slashing her throat. When he was done, he carved the word 'LIAR' on her forehead and turned her body into a portkey that would land on Minister Fudge's desk. Humming to himself, the Joker then walked outside where a staff member immediately rushed up to speak with him.

"Joker sir, we were wondering if you could speak with our reporters so that they can know what kind of article they should be writing," the staff member said.

"Of course, what is your name?" the Joker asked in reply.

"Eric Miller, reporter sir, please follow me," Eric said, leading the Joker into a smaller conference room where thirty people were currently sitting.

"Ah, reporters, I need you to investigate the laws passed under Fudge's rule and criticize all laws that are harsh to others. Discuss Fudge's known connections to Death Eaters such as Lucius Malfoy and question whether Fudge is really helping the people like he claims or You-Know-Who. Spread a rumor that Fudge is really a Death Eater," the Joker said.

"Yes Joker," the reporters cried in unison before they left the room.

"Hmm, it seems that I have some unfinished business to take care of," the Joker said, apparating outside the manors of several Wizengamot members who had voted against him. These members also had a history of being corrupt and for that they would pay. With a sinister smile, the Joker placed several explosives there and when he was ten meters away, he detonated the explosives, causing the manors to burn in flame. Laughing harshly, he then apparated outside of Remus Lupin's flat just outside of Diagon Alley and knocked.

"Who is it?" Remus questioned, opening the door before gasping in shock.

"Hello Moony," the Joker spat, forcing his way into the small flat. "I think it is time for the two of us to have a little chat," he said, forcing Remus to sit on the couch.

"What do you want Joker? Soon your reign of terror will end," Remus said.

"Remus? What's going on out here?" Tonks asked, walking into the room in her naked glory before she saw the Joker and gasped in shock. "Oh no, please don't hurt me."

"Of course not Tonks, wow you do have quite a nice body," the Joker said, staring at her appreciatively. "Well my dear Tonks, I only have a gripe with dear ole Moony here."

"Don't you even think about harming Tonks you bastard," Remus spat.

Suddenly Remus found himself on the receiving end of a silencing charm from the Joker. "Now Moony, I think that was uncalled for. Tonks, what is your relationship with Moony?"

"Uhh we've been dating each other for a while," Tonks stammered nervously.

"Ah, come on, everyone in the bedroom," the Joker said as everyone moved into the bedroom. "ACCIO REMUS' WAND! IMPERIO!" he said, casting the spell on Tonks as Remus gasped. "Come here Tonks and let me shag you while Moony watches in silence."

For the next half hour, the Joker shagged Tonks and he removed the Imperius curse off of her. With a gasp of horror, Tonks realized what was happening and screamed in fright but the Joker had placed silencing wards around the flat so nobody could hear her. Once the Joker was done, he stunned Tonks and turned to Remus who was furious. With Remus' wand in his hand, the Joker cast the Cruciatus on him for over a minute. The Joker then carved the word 'BETRAYER' across his forehead before killing Remus by shooting him through the head. Once that was done, the Joker then made Remus' body into a portkey and sent it to Dumbledore. Laughing madly, the Joker then left Remus' flat and watched proudly as a mob assembled outside the Ministry building. So far everything was going the way he wanted and soon, the wizarding world would either fall into chaos or be under his rule.

Hogwarts Castle- Headmaster's Office

Albus Dumbledore looked sadly at the body of Remus Lupin, which had dropped into his office that day. He was seething with rage as he realized that the Joker was responsible for both of the murders but there was nothing he could do about it. Recruiting efforts in the Order had taken a drop ever since the Joker threatened to kill anyone who was in it. Now members were dropping like flies and he was unsure of what to do. While the option of caving in to the Joker's demand was there, Dumbledore flat out refused to do that, knowing that it would be a situation he would most likely be at a major disadvantage. Something had to be done with the boy that was certain. Suddenly, the perfect idea hit him. Alastor Moody was the only Order member who could deal with the Joker. Dumbledore quickly called for an Order meeting for tomorrow night as tonight was the Minister's fundraising ball and Dumbledore had promised to attend along with a few Order members. The truth was Cornelius was really being paranoid but who knew.

Suddenly, the fireplace roared to life and the head of Minister Fudge appeared. "Albus, may I come through and speak with you about certain matters?"

"Yes, please come on by Cornelius."

A few minutes later, Cornelius Fudge stepped out of the fireplace accompanied by four Aurors. "I am sure you understand why they are here Albus."

"Of course I am Cornelius," Dumbledore said, conjuring extra chairs for the Aurors as Minister Fudge sat down before the Aurors sat down on the conjured chairs.

"Albus, I will be perfectly blunt, I say we agree to the boy's demands."

"Surely you are not serious Cornelius. Just the other day you threatened to place him in Azkaban and have the dementors give him the kiss."

"Yes but that was before the Joker killed six Wizengamot members today."

Dumbledore gasped in horror. "Oh no Cornelius, who were they?"

"Lords Proudfoot, Ogden, Nicholas, Morton, Smith and Richards were attacked at their manors earlier today before their manors were completely destroyed."

"I am afraid this whole Joker nonsense is quickly getting out of control."

"Yes Albus but what can we do to stop him?"

Dumbledore sat with a pensive look on his face. "I know Cornelius, we will send someone polyjuiced to be us to Godric's Hollow. We shall write an owl to the Joker stating that we have agreed to his demands and send those polyjuiced as us."

"By golly Albus, that is a splendid idea!"

"Yes it is Cornelius, this should work in our favor."

"Well then Albus, what should I do about the mob in front of the Ministry?"

"Threaten to arrest all of them and place them in Azkaban."

"Thank you for your wonderful advice Albus," Cornelius said, standing up to shake Dumbledore's hand. "I take it you will be in attendance tonight at the ball?"

"Yes Cornelius, I look forward to the ball tonight and ensuring my role in getting you re-elected as Minister of Magic," Dumbledore said, shaking Fudge's hand.

Once Cornelius had left with his Aurors, Dumbledore thought about the Joker. Ever since the Joker had first appeared, he had caused all sorts of problems for Dumbledore. Instead of being obedient, the boy had to forge his own streak as the Joker, which was problematic as Dumbledore could no longer manipulate the boy. Surely the boy would be like everyone else, following him and believing in the greater good That and losing the entire contents of his Gringotts vaults was truly making him angry with rage. Hopefully the Order meeting tomorrow would bring some changes to the way things were currently. His idea of using polyjuice to create an impersonator would fool everyone while Moody could go about and find the Joker. The key was to let as few people know as possible so that they could not reveal the plan. Little did Dumbledore know that the Joker had plans to make sure this would not happen.

Daily Prophet building

"Mister Joker sir, this is an edit of tomorrow's paper," someone said, giving him a copy.

"Thank you very much," the Joker said, taking the copy. With a smile, the Joker read through the newspaper and decided that it was fine. There were plenty of articles in there that had ripped Minister Fudge in many ways. The Joker then walked over to the editor. "Hello editor, I would like to print this but leave a space for an article about the ball tonight."

"Of course Joker, but please make sure the article is in by ten-thirty tonight. There will be ten thousand copies printed," the editor said, taking the newspaper from his hand.

"I shall take care of that for you," the Joker said walking over to where the reporters were relaxing. "Hello all, I would like to know who is attending the Minister's ball tonight."

A brown-haired witch who looked young raised her hand. "Joker sir, my name is Eileen Bridges and I am the one who will be at the Minister's ball tonight."

"Ah, all of you are free to leave except for the lovely Eileen Bridges," the Joker said as everyone else left the office. "So Eileen, please have a seat."

"Um, will you be attending the Minister's ball Joker?" she asked.

"Yes, even though I did not get an invite. I see that you have about an hour before the ball is to begin. Please take the opportunity to wear your finest dress robes."

"Of course Joker. May I be excused?"

"Actually Eileen, your article needs to be in by ten-thirty so please remember to have that in on time. Otherwise, consider yourself excused and please have something good for me."

"Yes sir. I will not disappoint you," Eileen said, leaving.

When it was almost eight, the Joker finally went to the Ministry ball even though the ball started at seven. Armed with his trusty guns and knives, the Joker apparated into the Ministry building then cast a disillusionment charm on himself and walked past the Order members and Aurors that acted as security for the night. Humming lightly to himself, the Joker then walked to the elevator and went down to the floor where the ballroom was. The Joker then got off the elevator and walked into the ballroom, shooting his gun in the air repeatedly, which got everyone's attention and caused some of the witches present to scream in shock. "Good evening everybody, I am tonight's entertainment," he said, shooting more bullets in the air.

"Joker, what are you doing here?" Minister Fudge questioned.

"Why good evening Minister Fudge," the Joker spat in contempt, glancing at the table that contained the Minister's donations so far. "Not a bad haul Minister."

"Tell me what do you want Joker. How dare you interrupt," Minister Fudge said.

"Did you like my present from earlier today Minister?" the Joker questioned.

"That was a lovely present I must say," Minister Fudge replied in disgust.

"I am glad you like it Minister but I have more important matters to discuss," the Joker said, looking around the room. "In this room tonight, I see several people who appear to have lost their way. They are supporting a man who does not serve the people of this country."

"I am afraid that you are confused and do not have the right facts Joker. Minister Fudge is one of the best Ministers we have had for a long time. Under his rule, the status of most witches and wizards have improved dramatically," exclaimed Dumbledore.

The Joker laughed, a sound that chilled many people present to the bone. "Haha, that is rich Dumbledore but I think it is you who has the wrong facts. For those of you who are unsure of what I am talking about, you will find out tomorrow."

"HOW DARE YOU JOKER? THIS IS MY FUNDRAISER!" Minister Fudge shouted.

"Perhaps Minister, this clown needs to be shown his proper place," Lucius Malfoy drawled because he had been itching for revenge against the Joker for a long time.

"Each and every person in here should be ashamed of themselves," the Joker continued, acting as if nobody had spoken. "You see, all of you support a candidate for Minister who hangs out with known Death Eaters and accepts money from them."

"LUCIUS WAS UNDER THE IMPERIUS!" Minister Fudge shouted in anger.

"That's it clown, you are going to pay for that," Lucius Malfoy spat.

Reacting quickly, the Joker walked over to Lucius Malfoy and pulled out a wand. "Not so fast, Lucy, you have a purpose to fulfill later tonight after this ball," he said, walking over to the table where Minister Fudge's money was stacked. "INCENDIO!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING JOKER? NO YOU CANNOT DO THIS TO ME! I WILL HAVE YOU KILLED FOR THIS ACTION!" Minister Fudge screamed.

"Joker, how could you burn the campaign donations?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well hello darling, you sure look pretty," the Joker said to Penelope Clearwater, ignoring both Dumbledore and Snape. Cupping her head with his hand, he gazed at her face, reflecting her emotions. "Don't be scared darling, I don't want to hurt you."

"JOKER! GET AWAY FROM MY FIANCE IMMEDIATELY!" Percy spat.

"Joker, you better give me one good reason why you burned the money that I gave to Minister Fudge," asked one of the attendees angrily.

"Come on my dear, would you like to go someplace more quiet?" the Joker asked Penelope before taking out his gun and shooting the person who asked about his money.

"I SWEAR JOKER IF YOU DO NOT MOVE, I WILL ATTACK YOU!" Percy shouted.

"Please, don't hurt me, I promise I won't do anything," Penelope whispered.

"Relax my dear, I just want to congratulate you on your wedding but then again, you are marrying a big giant prat," the Joker said, glaring at the occupants of the room.

"Joker, you have one minute before the Aurors surround you," Minister Fudge said.

"Aww, unfortunately my dear, I must leave you now," the Joker said, walking over to Lucius Malfoy who he grabbed on the shoulder. "Heed my words all of you present, this man who you are supporting is a follower of Voldemort so by definition, all of you are also following Voldemort. This makes each and every one of you my enemy, except for the lovely Penelope. Enjoy the rest of your night," the Joker said as he and Lucius vanished.

"Albus, we need to stop the Joker immediately!" Minister Fudge exclaimed.

"I agree Cornelius but we cannot ignore the threat of Voldemort," Dumbledore said.

Meanwhile, Lucius Malfoy gasped in shock as he and the Joker landed in Malfoy manor. "What are we doing here clown? I will kill you!" Lucius spat angrily.

"You don't have the guts to do that Lucy," the Joker replied, taking Malfoy's wand. "CRUCIO!" he shouted, casting the curse at Malfoy for almost a minute.

"Is that the best that you can do to me clown?" Lucius asked defiantly.

"Oh no, I can do better," the Joker replied as the door opened and Narcissa Malfoy stepped in, alerted by the screams her husband had been making.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked the Joker fearfully.

"Relax dear Narcissa, I just want to spend some quality time with your husband here. I strongly suggest you leave now and go elsewhere," the Joker said.

"Should I take my belongings with me?" she asked as the Joker nodded. Narcissa then quickly left the room and slammed the door shut behind her.

"What are you going to do to me now clown?" Lucius asked.

"Why I am going to kill you," the Joker said, putting a bullet through Lucius' head. After Lucius was dead, the Joker cut off his head and sent Lucius' head to Minister Fudge's desk. The rest of the body became a portkey to Voldemort. Grinning sadistically, the Joker then walked outside the manor and cast spells at it to burn. As the manor burned to the ground, the Joker let out a maniacal laugh and appareted back to the Shrieking Shack and fell asleep.

The Next Morning- Minister Fudge's Office

Minister Fudge was in a terrible mood that day. Ever since the Joker had showed up unexpectedly to his fundraising ball last night and burned his campaign contributions, he had been angry. As he ate his usual breakfast, Minister Fudge began reading his copy of the Daily Prophet, only to nearly faint in shock. Someone had taken over the Prophet and devoted the entire newspaper to painting him in a bad light, which frustrated him to no end. There were numerous articles that critiqued his political career, claimed he was secretly a follower of You-Know-Who and discussed his connections with Lucius Malfoy and other known Death Eaters. Groaning, Minister Fudge wondered how his day could get worse and the answer came when numerous owls began flying in with howlers and letters attached. Then there were the protestors who had stood in front of the Ministry building calling for his resignation. Feeling completely lost, Minister Fudge called for Amelia Bones to come into his office and speak with him.

"You called for me Minister Fudge?" Amelia Bones asked, walking into his office.

"Yes Madam Bones, I would like to discuss the growing threat known as the Joker with you and what actions can be taken to stop him," Minister Fudge said brightly.

"Honestly Minister, nobody knows anything about the Joker other than he's Harry Potter. Nobody knows his whereabouts or anything like that," Madam Bones replied.

"Tell me Madam Bones, do you have Aurors working the case?"

"Yes Minister Fudge although to be honest, I fail to see how the Joker is a threat."

Minister Fudge jumped out of his chair in shock after Madam Bones' last statement. "Surely you cannot be serious Madam Bones, the Joker is a menace to our society."

"In my eyes Minister Fudge, the Joker is responsible for fighting against Death Eaters, who have already been declared enemies of the state. Maybe this is a good change for wizarding Britain," Madam Bones replied, failing to mention that she absolutely hated Fudge.

"I admit Madam Bones that killing Death Eaters is great but the Joker also murders innocents who do not deserve to be killed! We must catch him immediately."

"With all due respect Minister Fudge, my Aurors are doing the best that they can to catch the Joker. It is not an easy task as nobody knows where he lives or who he will attack and if you will excuse me, I have work to do," Madam Bones said, walking out of his office.

"Mary, I need you to write me a letter to the Joker. Tell him that I have agreed to his demands and I will meet with him at Godric's Hollow," Minister Fudge said to his secretary.

Minister Fudge's secretary, whose real name was Megan nodded although she wished he would remember her name. "Of course Minister Fudge, I shall do that immediately."

"Thank you Mary, I need to go take a rest. See to it that I am not disturbed for the next two hours if you please," Minister Fudge said, closing his door.

Hogwarts Castle- Great Hall

Ever since Harry Potter had been thrown in Azkaban over one and a half years ago, there had been three separate factions in the castle that had emerged in the aftermath. First was the faction led by Draco Malfoy, this group were supporters of Voldemort and waiting for the chance to get marked. There was the faction led by Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, both of whom tried to take Harry's place in Gryffindor but they failed. Finally, there was the faction that was led by Neville Longbottom that firmly believed Harry was framed. The smallest faction was the one Neville led but they received the most criticism from the others. What surprised everyone was that Neville's faction consisted of members from all the houses, even Slytherin. After Harry was imprisoned, Neville's faction constantly found themselves under scrutiny from the other students especially Ron and Hermione's faction. When Harry was declared innocent, Ron and Hermione's faction lost the most while Neville and his group were relieved.

"Come on Neville, answer my question," Hermione said during breakfast.

"Why should I Hermione? You constantly ridiculed me," Neville replied.

"Oi Neville! You leave Hermione alone! She didn't know at the time," Ron said.

"Ron, you were his best friend! How could you abandon him like that?" Parvati asked.

"We didn't know better at the time! We thought he was guilty," Ginny cried.

At that moment, the owls flew into the castle with packages and letters for everyone. Neville got a letter and when nobody was looking, he opened it.

_Dear Neville,_

_Thank you for believing in my innocence. You told me there were others and I would like to meet them if possible. Can you arrange to have as many people who believed in my innocence come to the Room of Requirement at eight tonight? I believe I have an interesting proposal that might interest everyone. Besides, I want to meet whoever believed in me._

_The Joker_

"Parvati, Room of Requirement at eight," Neville whispered to the witch.

"What for?" she asked.

"The Joker wants to talk to us," he said.

"Oi, what are you two whispering about?" Ron asked through a mouthful of food.

"None of your business Ron," Parvati replied angrily.

"Listen Parvati, I know we ridiculed you when you believed in Harry's innocence but you have to understand what was going through our minds," Hermione said.

"Really Hermione, you and Ron were his best friends yet you still believed in his guilt. I'm glad you're not my friend,' Neville spat as he told others about the meeting.

"How can you make such accusations against me?" Hermione said, bursting into tears as she quickly ran out of the Great Hall after grabbing her bag.

"You're going to regret that Neville!" Ron said, chasing after his girlfriend as Ginny got up and stared daggers at Neville before she too left the Great Hall.

"Well if it isn't the squib all high and mighty. Making those blood traitors and the mudblood run away scared, thinking all highly of himself," drawled Draco Malfoy.

"Tell me Malfoy, how is your master doing?" Neville asked boldly.

"Well squib, he is going to kill you. And I look forward to the day that he will finally control all of wizarding Britain while you beg for mercy," Draco replied.

"Get out of here Malfoy before you get hurt. Your goons are dead and Snape is no longer around to protect your worthless carcass," Susan Bones shouted from the Hufflepuff table.

"Is there a problem here?" came the voice of Professor Sprout.

"No Professor Sprout, I was just going back to my table," Draco said smugly.

"I see, very well then Mister Malfoy, that will be twenty points from Slytherin for provoking students from other houses," Professor Sprout said in reply.

Draco Malfoy turned a shade of red and gasped at the professor. "Surely you cannot be serious Professor Sprout? I did no such thing," he exclaimed angrily.

"Do you want to make it fifty points and a detention?" Professor Sprout replied as Draco walked back to the Slytherin table while grumbling under his breath.

Neville caught Susan's eyes and gave her a nod of thanks. Along with him, Luna and three Slytherins, Blaise Zabini, Tracey Davis and Daphne Greengrass, Susan had been one of the ones who originally believed in Harry's innocence, despite the criticisms they faced from others. Eventually that group grew over time especially once Harry was indeed proven innocent. Out of the three major factions in Hogwarts, they were the only ones who had members of all houses. Draco Malfoy absolutely refused to allow Gryffindors while Ron Weasley strongly believed that all Slytherins were evil and would join You-Know-Who. The group eventually became former members of the DA with some exceptions and anyone who was not in Ron and Hermione's group or Draco's group as both groups had caused tremendous aggravation and pain to the group who had believed in Harry's innocence all along. What nobody knew was that they had seen Harry's change and were now ready to align themselves with the Joker.

Daily Prophet Building- Diagon Alley

"All of you did a wonderful job with today's newspaper. Now while I help you out by creating a safe haven for your families, I want you to ridicule Albus Dumbledore. Talk about anything bad you can find on him," the Joker said to the reporters.

"Yes Joker sir," multiple voices called out as they left to follow the Joker's instructions.

"Ah, all work and no play makes the Joker dull and gray!" the Joker exclaimed happily as he walked to the abandoned building in Diagon Alley he had purchased. After expanding the building by magic, the Joker created rooms for the various staff members to live in along with their families. He then placed the entire building under the fidelius and hummed brightly. The Joker walked back to where the office where the chief editor was located.

"Hello Joker, we received a lot of mail this morning after the newspaper was read. Most people seem to be in agreement while there are a few who disagree," the chief editor said.

"Ah Mister Chief Editor, what is your name?" the Joker asked.

"My name sir? I am Martin Williams, chief editor sir."

"Tell me Martin, have you sent a copy to the muggle prime minister and the queen?"

"No sir, should I send both of them a copy?"

"Actually Martin, do you have a quill nearby?"

"I have a quick-quotes quill with me sir."

"Will that quill tell the truth or is it like Skeeter's quill?"

"It will write down anything you say verbatim sir."

"Wonderful Martin, well I need you to write a letter for me."

"Of course sir," Martin said, taking out a sheet of parchment and the quick-quotes quill. "Ready when you are Mister Joker sir."

"Dear prime minister, this is a newspaper that goes into detail about our current Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. I swear to you that these articles are nothing but the truth and show how incompetent a man can be. I know that you can do something about it and I strongly encourage you to take any actions necessary to remove Minister Fudge. These are dark times prime minister as there are multiple factions trying to seize control of wizarding Britain. This letter comes to you from a concerned citizen. Then you will sign your name Martin and write down your title of chief editor on the letter. Duplicate the letter but address it to the queen."

"Yes Mister Joker sir, I shall have them sent immediately."

"I absolutely knew I could count on you Martin. Good, continue with your duties please," the Joker said, humming brightly as he walked out and went back to his office. Upon his arrival, he noticed two owls and a raven waiting for him. "Hmm, it seems Fudge, Dumbledore and Tommy boy have agreed to meet my demands but first," he said, scanning all three birds for any spells that would lead them to him. After removing the numerous tracking spells found, the Joker opened all the letters and all of them said that they would meet his demands. "Ah something tells me this is a trick so I must be careful," the Joker said to himself.

"Mister Joker, we found a lot of information on Dumbledore," a reporter said, knocking on his door breathlessly while carrying rolls of parchment filled with information.

"Ah good job, buddy, who are you again?" the Joker asked.

"Nicholas Thompson, beat writer sir. The amount of information collected is more than what we can fit in a newspaper for one day," Nicholas said.

"Then we will print another one the next day with that information," the Joker said.

"Yes sir, we will get on it right away," Nicholas said, walking away.

Five hours later, the Joker had shown the staff members their new housing and told them to gather their belongings then come back. When that was done, he looked over the newspaper draft that would be published for tomorrow. Every article in there condemned Dumbledore in some way, which was what the Joker wanted. After dismissing the staff, the Joker then apparated to Hogsmeade and walked into the Room of Requirement, a little after eight. Inside, the Joker saw several old members of the DA, Neville, Luna, Susan Bones and three Slytherins, which was what surprised him. Grinning madly, the Joker began to clap and walked up toward where Neville was currently standing and addressing everyone else in the room.

"Hello Harry, or should I call you the Joker?" Neville asked with a grin.

"Please, the Joker is just fine with me. Now what can I do for everyone here?" the Joker said with a grin as he looked at the students gathered, most of whom were in his year.

"Joker, you can start by telling us your plan," Terry Boot shouted.

"Good question, well you see, I plan on killing the corrupt politicians, Death Eaters and anyone in Dumbledore's Order who betrayed me," the Joker said.

"I'm glad the nargles have not infested your head that badly," Luna said serenely.

"Joker, is Draco Malfoy on your list of people to kill?" Daphne Greengrass asked.

"Please tell me dear Daphne, why you ask?" the Joker replied with a grin.

"Well to be honest, I fear that Malfoy might want to claim me as a mistress and use me as his personal sex toy, which I don't want to happen," the attractive blond replied.

"Eugh, why am I not surprised by that idiot," Blaise Zabini muttered to himself.

"Come on Daph, don't worry, he can't do that to you," Tracey said, hugging the blond.

"Daphne, the ferret is on my list of people to kill but his death will come in due time. Don't worry about him making you a sex toy," the Joker said with a grin.

"Joker, the reason I asked you to come tonight is because all of us are beginning to realize that we cannot side with Dumbledore or the Ministry and we want to join you. Under your rule, we feel that things will be better in the future," Neville said.

"Interesting, I do seem to have several openings that I need filled immediately. There are opportunities for explosive growth and promotion after all," the Joker mumbled.

"Just tell us what you need us to do and we will do it," Padma said.

"Wonderful, I just need everyone here to keep their eyes and ears open. The ferret has something planned for April 10th but he will be in for a surprise," the Joker said.

"What exactly does he have planned?" Neville asked.

"I am not quite sure but I urge all of you to be around here especially at night. Little bastard doesn't realize that he's going to suffer big time," the Joker said.

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again Joker but I am afraid that there is NEWTs to study for and we still have homework to do," Padma said.

"Yeah Joker, we have to go," Neville said sadly.

"Relax, just remember to tell me if anything suspicious is going on," the Joker said.

Four Days Later- Godric's Hollow

The Joker grinned as he awaited the arrival of Voldemort, Dumbledore and Minister Fudge. Since he suspected they would try a stunt, the Joker placed up wards that would see through polyjuice and other methods that allowed someone to take up the appearance of someone else. The wards were then set to kill the imposters immediately, assuming that it was really an imposter. For the past four days, the Joker had managed to stop Voldemort from attacking muggles by attacking a Death Eater safe house and killing almost a hundred Death Eaters. That had certainly got Voldemort's attention and he stopped killing muggles. The Joker had also killed ten more Wizengamot members so now they could not meet as they did not have enough members to do anything. Six more Order members had died at his hand, including Kingsley Shacklebolt, Mundungus Fletcher and four others. Knowing that his three opponents probably all wanted him dead, the Joker realized he would need to change tactics and gain more support. The Prophet had been doing their part as well, now there were signs of open rebellion among the general populace as the Joker had used that to turn the people against their leaders.

"Joker, let's get this over with," Minister Fudge spat angrily as he appeared just outside the wards. Suddenly, the wards did their work and Percy Weasley died.

"Ah, how fitting that the prat takes over for another prat," the Joker said as Dumbledore and Lord Voldemort also appeared at that moment outside the wards.

"JOKER! I WILL KILL YOU SLOWLY AND REVEL IN YOUR DEATH!" Voldemort spat as the wards did their work again and a Death Eater died.

"Haha, you cannot run away from me. Meet your death!" the Joker exclaimed as the imposter Dumbledore tried to escape. However, anti-apparation wards were in place and the fake Dumbledore stepped into the wards that killed the other imposters. Soon, there were three dead men, all of whom had impersonated someone. That made the Joker very angry.

Minister's Office

"Do you think our plan worked Albus?" Minister Fudge asked in fear.

"Of course Cornelius, there is nothing to be afraid of," Dumbledore said smugly.

"I sure hope so, this whole Joker business is terrible for everyone involved."

"Indeed Cornelius, hopefully, this will be over and we can focus on Voldemort."

"Yes Albus, I have already begun to send owls to the other Ministries."

"Excellent Cornelius, we should have a strike force capable of defeating Voldemort."

Suddenly alarms rang out all throughout the building. Startled, Minister Fudge nearly fell out of his seat but caught himself in time. Along with Dumbledore, they went toward the atrium where the alarms originated from. At the atrium, various personnel were present, including Aurors, Unspeakables and staff from the various Ministry offices. Seeing Minister Fudge present, a staff member rushed up to him with a look of dismay in his face.

"Minister Fudge sir, there is a problem with the floo network along with the apparation system in addition to the protestors outside," the staff member said hurriedly.

"Have someone from the floo office fix it!" Minister Fudge exclaimed.

"I am afraid it is not a simple problem sir. Whoever did this completely destroyed the floo network in the Ministry building and nobody can enter or leave," someone else said.

Dumbledore looked at Minister Fudge and they both exchanged a knowing look. "GOD DAMN IT! THIS IS THE JOKER'S WORK, I KNOW IT! THAT'S IT, HAVE SOMEONE FIX THE FLOO AND APPARATION SYSTEM! ALL AURORS MEET ME IN THE CONFERENCE ROOM IN TEN MINUTES! THIS IS AN EMERGENCY!" Minister Fudge shouted, the last part with the help of a sonorous charm.

Suddenly, the face of the Joker appeared in the atrium. "Hello everyone in the Ministry, how are you?" he asked with a sinister grin on his face.

"Joker, what do you want from us?" Dumbledore asked.

"See if you can locate the Joker," Minister Fudge said to someone who nodded.

"Well today was the day for you to meet my ultimatum but you chose not to and I'm afraid that I do not play games. Beginning now, I am going to blow up various targets in the wizarding world. You had your chance and you blew it," the Joker said before disappearing.

"DAMN IT, I'VE HAD IT WITH THE JOKER!" Minister Fudge exclaimed angrily.

"Minister Fudge sir, we were not able to trace the Joker," someone said.

"Cornelius, I am afraid that I must think about this further. I will be in touch when I have come up with something to defeat the Joker," Dumbledore said, walking out of the Ministry.

"Minister Fudge sir, the Aurors are waiting in the conference room," someone said.

"Thank you," Minister Fudge said as he walked into the conference room full of Aurors. "Listen up everybody, I need you to capture the Joker and bring him to me."

"But Minister, that is a tall task!" an Auror exclaimed in horror.

"Minister, that is something we will need to spend all our resources on," another said.

"I don't care! Just bring that clown to me as soon as possible! Use whatever resources you need to capture the clown!" Minister Fudge exclaimed angrily.

"I am afraid that won't be necessary," an all-too-familiar voice cried from the shadows.

"Joker, show yourself you bloody bastard," Minister Fudge shouted.

"Now now Minister, surely you of all people know it's rude to use such language? I am afraid you did not heed my warning," the Joker said, stepping out into the light.

"AURORS! ARREST HIM IMMEDIATELY!" Minister Fudge said.

"I don't think so," the Joker replied, waving his hand as everyone's wand flew towards him then landed in a pile at his feet. "Have a seat Minister," he said,using magic to force the Minister to sit. "Now that I have your undivided attention," he said before being interrupted.

"What do you want from us Joker?" Minister Fudge asked angrily.

"Well to be honest Minister, you could have shown up to Godric's Hollow instead of sending your lackey Percy in your place," the Joker said.

"Look Joker, we don't want anything to do with you," an Auror shouted.

Minister Fudge started to pale as he realized he was all alone in a room with someone who had previously killed other people without hesitation. Considering everything he had done in the past to the man who was now the Joker, Minister Fudge truly felt scared that he would end up like one of the victims who had been sent to his desk.

"Joker, what do you want from us?" asked another Auror.

"Please Joker, spare my life, I promise I won't harm you again," Minister Fudge pleaded.

"Since you are all here, why don't I tell you a story," the Joker said, shaking a little. "Want to know how I got the scars on my face?" he asked an Auror who gulped in horror. "You see, I did this to myself when I was in Azkaban. I cut myself repeatedly to end the pain."

"How do we know that's true Joker?" asked an Auror.

"Like I said, I'm sorry for doing that, but Albus said it was for the best and I really had no choice since the evidence pointed against you," Minister Fudge pleaded.

"While I generally don't want to allow bygones to be bygones, I will get even later Minister. However, beginning tomorrow, I am going to bomb various targets. You had a chance to stop this from happening but you didn't and you will pay," the Joker said.

"What do you mean bomb various targets, what are they?" an Auror asked.

"Oh relax Auror, your home is not a target," the Joker replied.

"Then what kind of places will you be targeting?" another Auror asked.

"I swear to you Joker, you won't get away with this," Minister Fudge said.

"Oh no Minister, this is just the beginning of my plan," the Joker said with a sadistic grin. "I believe someone wants to know what targets I will be going after, well I guess you will have to wait and see! Really, I hope you love surprises otherwise too bad."

"Joker, I promise you nothing but pain and torturing," Minister Fudge said, before realizing that the Joker had somehow vanished. "Oh bugger me, I'm doomed."

April 10th- Hogwarts Castle

The Joker looked over Hogwarts with a grin. For the past two months, the Joker had destroyed various targets with explosives while the _Daily Prophet_ had caused the general populace to break into rebellion with articles that criticized Minister Fudge, Voldemort or Dumbledore. True to his word, the Joker had his staff stay in the building next door for their protection. Targets that had been destroyed included Azkaban, the Ministry building, along with a few pureblood manors. Despite pleas to stop from Fudge, Dumbledore and even Voldemort, the Joker reminded them that they were now suffering the consequences of their greed. Voldemort's ranks were at an all-time low, Dumbledore's Order had significantly fewer members than usual and the Ministry had a hiring freeze. Today though, Voldemort would launch an attack at Hogwarts and instead of the easy victory that Voldemort was hoping for, the Joker would show up with a surprise for good old Tom. With a maniacal grin, the Joker walked onto the grounds and entered the castle. He then walked up to the Room of Requirement where Neville was waiting for him and a few others.

"Hey Joker, the ferret seemed all smug and proud of himself today," Neville said.

"Ah, that's because he's supposed to lead some Death Eaters through the castle and join Voldemort who will be openly attacking the castle," the Joker said.

"We're ready to stop them from attacking," Terry said determinedly.

"Of course we are, I just need someone to drop these all across the grounds for me," the Joker said, taking out several bombs from his suit pocket.

"I'll take care of it with Padma," Luna said, taking the bombs.

"Okay, everyone hide and let's wait for the ferret to arrive," the Joker said.

Within seconds, the Joker, Neville, Terry, Daphne, Blaise, Tracey, Luna, Padma, Parvati, Susan, Ernie, Michael, Hannah and Dean were waiting by the Room of Requirement hidden as they waited for Draco Malfoy to appear. What surprised them was that Draco came with several other students from the other houses. Thinking quickly, the Joker quickly shot down several students before hiding again. Glancing around nervously, Draco made sure that no one was nearby before the Room of Requirement changed to show the vanishing cabinet.

"Today will be the day our lord finally triumphs," Draco said, opening the cabinet before stepping back a few feet. "Come on you lot, get ready to move," he shouted at the others.

Suddenly, several things happened at once. The Joker got out of his hiding spot and gunned down more students with Draco while Neville and the others shot spells at the remaining students with Draco. Outside the castle, Dumbledore led a group outside to face Lord Voldemort, who was approaching with others. The vanishing cabinet suddenly exploded, killing all the Death Eaters who were on their way through. With a gasp of horror, Draco Malfoy suddenly realized the plan had failed and he was all alone, badly outnumbered.

"All of you go ahead, I have to do something first," the Joker said with a grin.

"What are you going to do to me clown?" Draco stammered nervously when it was just him and the Joker left standing outside the Room of Requirement.

"You're all alone Draco without anyone to help you. Tell me, how does that make you feel, knowing that the odds aren't in your favor?" the Joker asked.

"Please, just let me go, I'm sorry for everything I've done over the years."

"Too bad ferret because I know a secret about you that not even Dumbledore knows. You are a marked Death Eater and you killed someone before. It's time for you to pay for your sins."

"No, Joker, please, I had no choice! I was forced to do it," Draco pleaded.

"Too bad ferret, you signed your own death warrant when you took the mark and now, you will feel the wrath of the Joker. INCENDIO!" the Joker shouted as the spell quickly hit Draco, who slowly burned. Ignoring Draco's screams, the Joker levitated his body. "ACCIO BROOM!" he shouted as one of the school brooms arrived. Still levitating Draco's burning body, the Joker flew out the window and went to the battle scene below.

"Joker, at long last, I get to kill you," Voldemort shouted with glee.

"That's what you think, Tommy boy," the Joker said, taking out a gun in each hand. He then dropped Draco's body right above a bunch of Death Eaters, who quickly caught fire too. Laughing madly, the Joker then gunned down numerous Death Eaters before landing.

"Joker, what are you doing here?" Minister Fudge asked angrily.

"Why I'm here to kill Tommy boy then kill you," the Joker replied.

"AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!" shouted two Death Eaters simultaneously, both spells aimed at the Joker, who merely grinned.

"ACCIO DEATH EATER! ACCIO DEATH EATER!" the Joker shouted, as two Death Eaters flew directly into the green light of the killing curse, killing them immediately.

"Damn you Joker, killing my followers like that!" Voldemort shouted in rage before he shouted another curse that caused several Order members and Ministry Aurors to die.

"And here we go," the Joker whispered as the bombs detonated, killing Death Eaters.

"RETREAT, WE CANNOT WIN THIS BATTLE!" Voldemort shouted.

"I don't think so Tom," the Joker said as Voldemort and his remaining Death Eaters realized that wards were in place to prevent them from escaping the battle.

"Your reign of terror ends tonight Tom," Dumbledore said serenely.

"Fools, I will never die! Someone will take my place!" Voldemort shouted.

"You're right Tom, someone will take your place," the Joker said sadly as everyone stopped to listen to him. "Someone will rise up and become the new dark lord."

"I KNEW IT! YOU WERE TURNING DARK JOKER!" Minister Fudge screamed.

"Cornelius is right, you are turning dark Joker," Dumbledore said.

"What are you talking about Joker?" Voldemort asked with interest.

"Before I speak further, I do not want to be interrupted," the Joker said, placing silencing charms on both Dumbledore and Minister Fudge. "As I was saying, someone is going to replace you as a dark lord Tom. The reason for it is actually quite simple and if it happened, I honestly wouldn't blame whoever it was that became the next dark lord."

"Come on Joker, we know you're talking about yourself!" Ron Weasley shouted.

The Joker walked over to where Ron was standing and promptly shot him in both feet, causing the redheaded boy to scream in pain. "Where was I before I was oh so rudely interrupted by that idiot?" the Joker said before Molly Weasley interrupted him.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO MY RONNIEKINS! AFTER ALL WE'VE DONE FOR YOU, JOKER, THIS IS A SHAME!" Molly exclaimed as people laughed at her use of Ron's nickname while Ron scowled while lying on the ground in pain.

"Shut it Mrs. Weasley, your kids will get theirs," the Joker said, causing both Ginny and Ron to flinch in horror. "Now as I was saying, a new dark lord is going to rise up because of the corruption and greed in this society beginning with our leaders, Minister Fudge and Dumbledore. Conditions in this world are harsh so people turn to the dark arts for help."

"I see, you are actually right Joker," Voldemort replied as the silencing charms were removed from an angry Minister Fudge and Dumbledore.

"Thing is, if I have anything to do with it, there won't be another dark lord," the Joker said, glaring at Minister Fudge who looked around nervously in fear.

"What do you mean by that Joker?" Dumbledore asked in fear of losing his positions.

"Since you asked, I will tell you old fool. I plan on defeating Voldemort here then I will take over and rebuild the wizarding world that you almost destroyed," the Joker said.

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT CLOWN?" Minister Fudge asked angrily.

"As enticing as this is, we still have a battle," Voldemort said, killing three more people by using the killing curse as fighting broke out again.

With a snarl, the Joker continued to fight through the Death Eaters between him and Voldemort. After ten minutes, all the Death Eaters were dead. "So Tom, ready to meet your death at last? ACCIO VOLDEMORT'S WAND!" the Joker shouted.

"What are you doing foolish clown?" Voldemort asked as the Joker snapped Voldemort's wand with one swift movement then threw the remains down to the ground.

"We are going to do this the old fashioned way Tom," the Joker said.

Growling, Voldemort leaped forward and punched the Joker on the jaw. Once again, the fighting had stopped so everyone could watch the duel. The Joker responded by punching Voldemort in the face. For the next five minutes, both the Joker and Voldemort continued to punch each other but neither really got the better of their opponent. Suddenly, the Joker got the better of Voldemort and managed to knock him to the ground. Grabbing the wand of a dead Death Eater, the Joker proceeded to use the Cruciatus on Voldemort several times, causing Voldemort to shriek in pain. Once Voldemort was done screaming, the Joker then carved a smile onto Voldemort's face before cutting off all his fingers as everyone watched in horror. Finally, the Joker then made several cuts into Voldemort's body with his knife before putting several bullets into Voldemort, who was quickly loosing blood but was not dead just yet.

"Are you going to kill me Joker?" Voldemort gasped as he lay bleeding.

"Why yes, I am, any last words Tom?" the Joker asked.

"I hate you and I want to kill you," Voldemort gasped.

"Ah, I thought you would say that," the Joker said, putting three bullets through Voldemort's skull. "He's dead, finally so I can focus on you two," the Joker said, glaring at Minister Fudge and Dumbledore, who were shaking in fear.

"Please Joker, don't kill us, we're sorry," Minister Fudge pleaded.

"Fine, everyone here has fifteen minutes to get their belongings out of the castle before I blow it up," the Joker said with a maniacal laugh.

Within seconds, both students and professors were rushing inside the castle to get their belongings. Fifteen minutes later, true to his word, the Joker placed explosives inside the ancient castle then watched as the castle blew up in a cloud of flame. Laughing maniacally, the Joker saw the look of horror on Dumbledore's face then saw Ron Weasley struggling to come over to where he was standing. Finally, Ron made it over to the Joker.

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU! YOU KILLED HERMIONE!" Ron shouted in rage as he tried to hit the Joker, who merely blocked Ron's attack.

"Ron, too bad she couldn't make it out in time," the Joker said without regret.

"But, she was supposed to marry me and give me kids," Ron said in tears.

"Tell me Ron, I watched as you destroyed my belongings. I should have every right to do that to your belongings right? Fair is fair and you reap what you sow," the Joker said.

"You're nothing but a monster," Ginny said through her tears. "To think I loved you at one point in my life, only to realize the horrible person you are."

"Ginny, you never loved me. You only loved me for my fame. As for being horrible, tell me Ginny, who's worse, the people who sentenced an innocent boy to prison then destroyed his belongings or someone who wants to kill everyone who represents what is wrong in this backwards and bigoted society?" the Joker replied angrily.

"AURORS! ARREST THE JOKER IMMEDIATELY!" Minister Fudge shouted.

"That won't be necessary Minister," the Joker said, disappearing.

"Where did that bloody clown go?" Ron shouted angrily after the Joker vanished.

"I do not know Mister Weasley, but this is not good," Dumbledore said.

True to his word, the Joker got revenge on those who had wronged him. The dead bodies of Ginny, Ron, Arthur and Molly Weasley were found hanging from the Burrow three days after the final battle at Hogwarts. Dumbledore's body was found stuffed in a garbage can in muggle London three days after the final battle. As for Minister Fudge, his body was found hanging from the Leaky Cauldron five days after the final battle. Bellatrix Lestrange, who had been one of the remaining Death Eaters left at the final battle, had promptly surrendered but her body was found two days after the battle in the middle of Diagon Alley. Her body was found covered in blood and there was a look of pure terror on her face. With nobody left to oppose him, the Joker became the true ruler of the magical world. He set about to rebuild the wizarding world among the greed and corruption that had previously run rampant throughout the wizarding world.

"Mister Joker sir, the muggle prime minister is here to see you," his secretary Penelope Clearwater said, knocking on his door in the rebuilt Ministry building.

"Thank you Penelope, please send him in," the Joker said.

"Good morning Mister Joker," Prime Minister Tony Blair said, entering the office.

"Prime Minister Blair, won't you please have a seat," the Joker said, shaking his hand and inviting him to sit in one of the armchairs, which the prime minister did.

"I was informed that the wizarding world recently underwent a bloody revolution," Prime Minister Blair said, resting his hands on his knees.

"Ah yes, unfortunately Prime Minister, that revolution was the result of backwards practices, greed, corruption and ideological differences," the Joker said.

"I see, and now you are the one who has complete control over wizarding Britain."

"While in name I am the one with complete control, there are my advisors who have been extremely beneficial in assisting me. The main reason I called you here today Prime Minister is because I would like to implement a form of government similar to yours."

"Understandable, what steps are being taken toward that goal?"

"As of right now Prime Minister, we are having elections for our main governing body, which is called the Wizengamot, which is the equivalent to your House of Lords."

"Okay, I assume that you would like assistance from us so that you can have a government similar to what we use. That can be arranged very quickly Mister Joker."

"Wonderful, Prime Minister, part of my reformed government also calls for more cooperation with the muggle government, with your blessing of course."

"Damn well I want to have more cooperation with the wizarding world. It would look terribly awful if another rebellion broke and we did not know about it."

"Yes, of course, that is one of the reasons. Another reason is that in other countries, there is much more cooperation between the muggle and magical world."

"Excellent, I like the way you run things Mister Joker."

"Thank you Prime Minister. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"No, I think you have everything under control Mister Joker," Prime Minister Blair said as he stood and shook hands with the Joker. "I shall send a team in to help you immediately."

"Thank you again Prime Minister. May you have a pleasant day," the Joker said as he escorted the prime minister out of his office. "Ah, this is wonderful," the Joker said to himself as he looked over Diagon Alley, which was now full of people shopping.

**A/N:** Yeah, I know the ending wasn't that great but this fic ended up being 34 pages long. I've always wanted to do a story where Harry becomes the Joker and this was the chance. Any and all reviews are appreciated, (except for ones that go along the lines of 'you suck, I hate your writing') because I feel that reviews are one way for me to improve my writing. Thanks and I have several others outlined and I think I will continue my other story. So stay tuned.


	5. Seeing the Shrink

**A/N: I don't own any of this. Standard disclaimer applies.**

**A/N2: I am still looking for a beta.**

**A/N3: I am going to revise the Harry in Azkaban story soon as I have received criticisms of the story. When that will be finished is beyond me.**

* * *

_**Seeing the Shrink**_

Doctor Matthew Williams, a licensed psychiatrist or shrink, as he was often called by his patients and staff walked into his office humming brightly. After filling a cup with coffee, Doctor Williams then sat down at his desk and looked through his appointment book for the day. Apparently there were six individuals whom he never heard of scheduled for that day. Four of them also had strange names, Albus Dumbledore, Severus Snape, Draco Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange. There were also two people with the same last name, Ron and Ginny Weasley. Shrugging, Doctor Williams then looked over the profiles of each individual that was placed on his desk. Apparently Dumbledore was in because he needed a yearly evaluation as he was the headmaster of a school. Snape was in because people called him a bully and it was his job to fix it. Malfoy was reported to be a spoiled brat and a bully. Lestrange on the other hand was called to be a psycho. Ron Weasley was just in because a friend had requested that he come in and Ginny Weasley was in because she too, had been asked to come in by a friend.

"Doctor Williams, a Mister Albus Dumbledore is here to see you," his secretary, Michelle said, knocking on his door to alert him to his presence.

"Please send him in to the patient lounge," Doctor Williams said, walking over to where Albus Dumbledore was sitting on the couch. "Mister Dumbledore? I'm Doctor Matthew Williams but please feel free to call me Matt," he said, offering a hand.

"Thank you Doctor Matt Williams, would you care for a lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked with a grin once both men had shaken hands politely.

"No thank you Mister Dumbledore. Please lie down," Matt said, taking the moment to look at the strange purple dress-like robes with orange patterns that Dumbledore was wearing.

Dumbledore followed his instructions and placed the wrapper of the lemon drop in one of his pockets. "Matt, I must be honest, I do not know why I am here."

"Well Mister Dumbledore, you are here because you are the current headmaster of what appears to be a boarding school located in Scotland," Matt said.

"Ah yes, I am the current headmaster of Hogwarts. Oh and please do call me Albus, my boy," Dumbledore said, savoring the lemon drop that was currently in his mouth.

"Albus, the school's board of governors have requested that you be evaluated on a yearly basis, which is why you are here today. Can you please tell me what you feel about a Mister Harry James Potter?" Matt asked, grabbing a notepad and a pen.

"Mister Potter is a fine and wonderful student," Dumbledore replied brightly.

"Yes, but please tell me why you deemed it necessary to place Mister Potter with his relatives, who abused him and disliked his magical ability?"

"Matt, I'm afraid that for the greater good, that I cannot answer that question."

"There is a patient-doctor confidentiality pact here Albus so I will not tell anyone else what you say. Think of it as what happens in here, stays in here."

"Ah, in that case, I was afraid that there were still followers of Lord Voldemort who would try and kill the boy so I felt he would be safest with his relatives."

Matt nodded as this had all been included in the profiles of his patients. There had been a full ten page report describing the war and the role of each patient he would be seeing. "I see Albus, but surely, there were other methods available of keeping him safe."

"I'm afraid I do not know what you mean Matt."

"According to your profile, you cast what is known as a Fidelius charm, which effectively hides a home except for the people that the owners want to see it. The Potters are an old and well-respected family. Surely you could have placed Mister Potter elsewhere?"

"While I could have done that, staying with his non-magical relatives was, in my opinion, the best option available at the time and I have no regrets to this day."

"But you are not related to Mister Potter! You have no right to determine what should happen to him especially at such a young age. Mister Potter should have been taken care of by the government, who would have placed him in a safe home."

"Matt, I must protest because at the moment, the magical government was swarming with supporters of Lord Voldemort and as such, it would have been a crime to do so."

"That is understandable Albus, but again, what gave you the right to mess with Mister Potter's life and condemn him to eleven years of pain and suffering?"

"Well Matt, I am the greatest wizard alive. As such, all other magical beings should bow down in front of me and kiss my feet for my accomplishments."

"Err, doesn't that make you like Lord Voldemort?"

"Matt my boy, I am nothing like that monster. Everything I do is to better others."

"Fine then Albus, were you aware that for almost a year, Lord Voldemort possessed a teacher in your school during Mister Potter's first year?"

"Yes I was Matt, however I assure you I was ready to intervene if necessary."

"Were you also aware of the other problems that occurred during Mister Potter's schooling, such as a giant snake in his second year, a mass murderer in his third, competing in a deadly tournament in his fourth and the hassle of his fifth year?"

"Of course I was my boy, but rest assured I was ready to intervene if needed."

"Why did you choose not to intervene in Mister Potter's second year when students were petrified and all of them were in danger of dying?"

"Err, well you see my boy," Dumbledore stammered repeatedly as Matt rolled his eyes and took out the form that he had to fill out.

"Is there anything else you would like to share with me Mister Dumbledore?"

"No, but this has been a pleasant experience for me," Dumbledore said, shaking Matt's hand one more time before he left the room.

Matt sighed and filled out the form, basically stating that he was a licensed doctor who deemed Albus Dumbledore unfit to be headmaster of a school. He then walked out and placed it on his secretary's desk along with an envelope. "Michelle, is my next patient here?"

"Yes, a Mister Severus Snape is here to see you," Michelle said, pointing to a man dressed entirely in black who resembled a giant, overgrown bat.

"Mister Snape? I'm Doctor Matthew Williams but please feel free to call me Matt," Matt said, walking to the man and offering a hand.

"Hello Matt, I am Severus Snape, potion brewer extraordinaire," Snape replied, ignoring the hand that Matt had offered him.

"Follow me please Mister Snape," Matt said, leading him to the same room that Albus Dumbledore had just been in. "Lie down on the couch please," he said as Snape followed his instructions although he did so somewhat reluctantly. "Now, I understand that you have a deep hatred of a Mister James Potter and a Mister Harry Potter. Please explain."

"The Potters are nothing but arrogant brats who feel everyone should bow down to them and I refuse to do that!" Snape exclaimed angrily.

"Okay Mister Snape, I am going to show you a picture and I want you to describe the first thing that comes to mind when you see the picture," Matt said, taking out ten placards. "What do you see on this one Mister Snape?"

"I see the Potter brat falling off his broom!" Snape exclaimed gleefully.

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?" Matt asked, changing placards.

"I see both Potters dying slow and painful deaths!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?" Matt asked.

"I see Potter begging on his knees for me to spare his life!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?"

"I see Potter failing my class and me kicking him out!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?"

"I see Potter falling off the Astronomy tower!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?"

"I see Potter being expelled from Hogwarts!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?".

"I see Potter being eaten alive by vicious animals!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?"

"I see Potter being kissed by a dementor!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?"

"I see Potter being tortured slowly and painfully!"

"What do you see on this one Mister Snape?" Matt asked, showing the last placard.

"I see Potter dying at my hand!"

"Err, okay then Mister Snape, please explain why you hate the Potters so much. You can start by telling me why you hate James, who is the older of the two."

"James Potter married the girl of my dreams. He also constantly pranked me and made my life miserable. For that, I cannot forgive him and I hope he burns in hell."

"Mister Snape, I hope you understand that forgiveness is the key to happiness in life. Please tell me why you hate Harry then."

Snape looked thoughtful for a second before realizing that he actually had no legit reason to hate the brat other than because of his father's identity. "I hate the boy because of his father."

"Okay Mister Snape but a person's father is not a valid excuse to hate someone. Just think about how purebloods would react if they discovered your father's identity."

"They would dislike me too all because of my father!" Snape exclaimed, before breaking down into tears. Matt quickly passed a box of tissues over and Snape used them to dry his eyes. "Then I really have no reason to hate the Potter brat!"

"Very good Mister Snape. Is there anything else you would like to discuss?"

"I really loved Lily, she was beautiful, intelligent and wise. But that damned James Potter managed to get to her first!" Snape exclaimed before he burst into tears once more.

"Err Mister Snape, that is life for you. Sometimes the girl of your dreams marries your worst enemy and there is nothing you can do about it," Matt said, passing over tissues.

"Thank you for your help today Doctor," Snape said once he had stopped crying.

"Now Mister Snape, will you end your blatant favoritism and act like a proper teacher?"

"Yes, I think I will now. Some of those idiotic inbred purebloods don't even know how to stir a cauldron properly! They are disgracing such a fine art, which disgusts me."

"Well Mister Snape, this concludes our session. I truly hope that you have learned something from this session today," Matt said, offering Snape a hand. This time Snape shook the offered hand and even appeared to have a slight smile on his face as he left the room. Sighing, Matt walked outside to the waiting room. "Michelle, has my next patient arrived yet?"

"Yes Doctor Williams, a Draco Malfoy is here to see you," Michelle said.

"Mister Malfoy, I am Doctor Williams but please call me Matt," he said going over to the aristocratic blonde Slytherin and offering a hand.

"Wait till my father hears about this," Draco said arrogantly.

"Please follow me Mister Malfoy," Matt said, leading Draco into the same room. "Mister Malfoy, please explain to me why you dislike Mister Harry Potter so much."

"It's not bloody fair, Potter gets to be around all those hot girls and I'm surrounded by that ugly bitch Parkinson and that troll Bulstrode. Greengrass and Davis are the only hot girls in my house but they ignore me and spend time with Potter!" Draco said in a whiny tone.

"That does not explain why you hate Mister Potter so much."

"Potter rejected my offer of friendship! Me, an influential pureblood whose ancestry can be traced back for generations was rejected by Potter. Do you understand what that means? It means that I was basically rejected and nobody rejects the Malfoys."

"Please describe your father for me Mister Malfoy."

"My father is an extremely influential man who is on my school's board of governors and has a presence in our government. One day, I want to be just like him."

"I see Mister Malfoy, please describe your childhood."

"Well, I live in a large manor with plenty of servants to cater to my needs and my father was wealthy enough to buy me everything I wanted growing up."

"Mister Malfoy, please tell me why you deem it necessary to bully younger children?"

"Those snotty bastards, thinking they can come into my school and run the place. I am merely helping those students learn their place in the school."

"I'm afraid Mister Malfoy that you do not own the school, therefore it is not your school. Over the years, numerous complaints have been filed against you for bullying."

"Look doctor, rumor has it that Potter is in a harem with six of the most beautiful women in the school. On the other hand, I have to marry Parkinson! Do you know how disgusting that is? And there's nothing I can do to change that. I want a harem of my own."

"Mister Malfoy, why can't you avoid marrying Miss Parkinson?"

"If I don't marry her, then our bloodlines will be impure and that cannot happen."

"Surely you realize by now that inbreeding among purebloods increases the number of squibs while non-purebloods breeding will cause an increase in those who can perform magic?"

"No, that is not true and you know it. Inbreeding is the only way for us ancient families to keep our bloodlines pure and free of impurities."

"Right Mister Malfoy, please tell us why Mister Potter has a harem?"

"Because he's bloody famous and all the girls love him for his fame!"

"Mister Malfoy, please give me a reason you should have a harem other than because Potter has one or because of all the sex involved."

"Well because I'm a Malfoy and we always get what we want!"

"I'm sorry Mister Malfoy, that is an invalid excuse."

"I want a harem and my father will get me one!"

"Okay Mister Malfoy, is there anything else you would like to share with me today?"

"I bloody hate Potter and I want to kill him!"

"Right, thank you for your time Mister Malfoy," Matt said, offering a hand which Draco ignored before walking out. Sighing, Matt walked over to his secretary. "Michelle, has my next patient arrived yet and if so, let them know I will return shortly," he said, going to drink a bottle of water and using the bathroom before he returned.

"Doctor Williams, a Mrs. Bellatrix Lestrange is here to see you," Michelle said.

"Thank you Michelle," Matt said, walking over. "Mrs. Lestrange, please follow me," he said, leading her to the room the other patients had been in. "Please sit down on the couch and allow me to introduce myself. My name is Doctor Williams but call me Matt."

"Hello Matt, you may call me Bella," Bellatrix said smiling and lying down on the couch.

"Bella, it says in your profile that you are known to be psychotic."

"Matt, I assure you that is not true. While it is widely believed that I am a psychotic murderer, I also happen to enjoy fine wines, classical music and good books."

"Err okay Bella, would you like to explain how you earned your reputation?"

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" she exclaimed, rising off the couch before lying down again. "You see sir, I was tortured multiple times by my master and as such, I will sometimes be eloquent and polite while the other times, I will be psychotic."

"Please tell me why you decided to join Lord Voldemort."

"At the time, I believed in his ideals but over time I gradually learned that he was lying."

"What do you mean by that Bella?"

"My lord promised to treat us with dignity but instead he tortures us. Most of his followers are men and as such, I feel out of place being the only female. I was even sent to prison for my lord but he showed no gratitude toward me."

"I see Bella, please explain your other interests."

"I WANT TO TORTURE YOU!" she exclaimed before smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry Matt, like I said, there will be times I have random outbursts like that."

"No worries Bella, what are your other interests."

"I like long walks on the beach, traveling to other countries, reading good novels, listening to Mozart, Beethoven and other excellent composers and drinking fine wines."

"Interesting Bella, now we are going to do a word association. I will say something and you will respond with the first thing that comes to mind. Servant."

"Slave."

"Albus Dumbledore."

"I'm going to kill him!" she exclaimed before sitting. "Oops, I meant to say senile."

"Harry Potter."

"Adorable."

"Dangerous."

"Avoid."

"Merlot."

"Delicious."

"Okay, that concludes our word association Bella."

"I HATE YOU! I WILL KILL YOU AND YOUR FAMILY!" she exclaimed before sitting once more. "Oops, that was unintentional Matt."

"Relax Bella, now is there anything you would like to tell me?"

"I would like to make amends with my sister Andromeda."

"Well Bella, I find that the best thing to do in such a scenario is to have a heart to heart talk with the person involved especially if you were close. How close were you and your sister?"

"We were nearly inseparable along with our other sister Narcissa."

"In that case, I strongly advise contacting Andromeda and having tea with her one day. Explain to her everything and tell her you miss having her in your life."

"Thank you Matt, for the wonderful advice."

"Is there anything else you would like to say to me?"

"I just wanted to apologize for torturing the Longbottoms to insanity."

"Err, thank you for your confession Bella. You may leave," Matt said, standing up and offering the witch a hand. However, she hugged him instead and then left the room. "Michelle, please send in my next patient," he said as a tall redheaded boy walked in.

"Look, I don't want to be here so let's make this as easy as possible," the boy said.

"Mister Weasley is it? Just relax and lie down on the couch," Matt said.

"Just call me Ron," the redhead replied, lying down on the couch.

"Okay Ron, please explain to me your relationship with a Mister Harry Potter and a Miss Hermione Granger, your two best friends from school."

"Will anyone else find out about what I say in here?"

"No Ron, what you say will stay in this room."

"Oh okay then. Who should I start with then doctor?"

"Feel free to start with whichever of your friends invokes the most emotions."

"Err okay then, I'll start with Harry Potter then since I've known him longer than Hermione and I have more feelings about him than I do Hermione. Well Harry is famous because he defeated You-Know-Who as a baby. Not only is he rich but he's also extremely popular with the girls at our school. It's not fair you know, I'm his best mate but nobody notices me, the sidekick. He knows I just want some of his fame but doesn't help me."

"Now tell me about Miss Hermione Granger, your other best friend."

"To be honest, Hermione annoys me sometimes because she is always insisting that I do this or I do that but sometimes I just don't care. There are times I swear that the girl needs to unwind and have some fun instead of always studying."

"Ron, it seems to me that you are jealous of your friend Mister Potter while you are busy pretending to be friends with Miss Granger. Why is that?"

"Harry has all this money and fame, it's not fair since I come from a large family and I'm the youngest son and since we're poor, I get everyone's old stuff. Then Hermione, I'm only friends with her because I need her to be a practice girlfriend."  
"What do you mean by that Ron?"

"Hermione is going to be a girlfriend I can practice on so I get better at certain things like kissing and shagging then I'm going to move on to someone who's better looking."

"I see, Ron that is somewhat understandable for someone your age, well are you aware that Mister Potter's fame and fortune came at the expense of his deceased parents?"

"Yeah, but still, think about all that money I can use!"

"Ron, would it be safe to say that you are materialistic?"

"Huh? What does materialistic mean?"

"It means that you are more concerned with materialistic things such as money and physical items instead of other non-materialistic things such as family."

"I guess you can say that then."

"Interesting Ron, now please tell me why you would use Miss Granger as a practice girlfriend and who are you really looking for as a girlfriend?"

"Well doctor, to be honest, I would like to have a harem just like Harry because his harem is full of beautiful girls from our school."

"Really Ron, please tell me who is in Mister Potter's harem?"

"There's Susan Bones, Daphne Greengrass, Padma Patil, Parvati Patil, Cho Chang, Mandy Brocklehurst, Tracey Davis and Katie Bell. All of them are beautiful women and I would love the opportunity to shag any of them."

"I see Ron, do you know how Mister Potter's harem started?"

"Yeah, those girls all fell in love with Harry and said that he needed some loving that only they could provide so they worked out an agreement with him and each other."

"Ron, in my notes it says that Mister Potter grew up with his relatives who abused him. Surely you can appreciate what having a loving family like yours means."

"Listen doctor, it's not bloody fair!" Ron said angrily before calming down. "My family does not love me, if they would, I should have gotten new clothes and such."

"Well Ron, if you were truly Mister Potter's best mate as you claim you are, then surely you would be happy for Mister Potter now that he has finally found happiness in his life."

"What do you mean doctor? I'm confused."

"Like you said Ron, you are Mister Potter's best mate. Given his background growing up with his relatives surely it would be safe to say that he never received any love or affection from them while he was a child. Surely you are glad that he has found love and affection."  
"Yeah, but what about me? It's always about Harry bloody Potter!" Ron shouted, his temper once again getting the better of him. "Look, I'm done here alright? Clearly you don't understand what I'm going through and this is a waste of time," he said, leaving.

Sighing, Matt walked out to his secretary and saw that the waiting room was empty. "I assume my next patient has not arrived yet Michelle?"

"No Doctor, but it seems you've had a bad day so far," Michelle said with a grin.

"That's the understatement of the century, no millennium," Matt said as a redheaded girl entered the office and walked up to them.

"Hello, I'm Ginny Weasley and I'm here to see Doctor Williams," the girl said.

"Hi Miss Weasley, I am Doctor Williams but feel free to call me Matt. Follow me please," Matt said, leading her to the room the other patients had been in. "Please lie down on the couch so we can begin," he said, taking out his notepad and pen.

"Hello doctor, please feel free to call me Ginny," she said, lying down on the couch.

"Okay Ginny, it says here your friend requested that you come in today. Do you have anything you would like to talk about with me?"

"Yes doctor, the man of my dreams ignores me and now he's sleeping with a bunch of sluts!" she cried as tears began falling down her face.

Sighing, Matt handed over a box of tissues. "I see, who is the man of your dreams and why do you care so much? Surely this is not permanent."

Ginny continued to cry for close to another minute. She sniffed and then wiped her eyes once more. "You see doctor, I know for a fact Harry Potter is the only man for me and one day we will get married to each other since we were destined to be together."

"Would you please explain why Mister Potter is destined to be with you?"

"Sure doctor, it's because I always get what I want."

"Can you explain your relationship with a Mister Ron Weasley please?"

"Ron is my older brother by a year."

"Now, what do you mean Mister Potter is sleeping with a bunch of sluts Ginny?"

"Harry has a harem with a bunch of women who don't know him like I do and they have their own quarters in the school. I've even heard some of those sluts brag about how big he is and the things they do at night," she said with a pout on her face.

Matt coughed lightly as he did not need to hear about one man's sexual escapades. "What do you mean they do not know him like you do Ginny?"

"Growing up, mum told me all those stories about the legendary Harry Potter."

"I see Ginny, did you actually take the opportunity to get to know Mister Potter?"

Ginny stared at Matt as if he was crazy. "Listen, I heard all the stories about Harry growing up so I know all about him. I didn't need to know him better."

"Has it ever occurred to you Ginny that those stories are not true?"

"Of course they're true! How could they not be!"

"Err right, so you believe that you and Mister Potter are destined to be together."

"Yes but just the other day I heard that slut Patil tell her friend Lavender about the threesome she had with Harry and her sister. They supposedly had almost a dozen orgasms between the both of them before Harry had his first orgasm. Then the Greengrass slut was telling Draco how Harry had driven her to so many orgasms that she promptly passed out from exhaustion before the Davis slut came in and finished him off with her mouth."

"I fail to see how any of this is relevant Ginny."

"Don't you see! By distracting him, those sluts are just scheming to keep him away from me. It's not fair and I wish I could show him a good time."

"In your profile Ginny, it says that you have been with several guys in your school, including a Mister Dean Thomas, Mister Michael Corner and five others. Please explain why you had relations with so many men if you claim Mister Potter is the one for you."

"Because doctor, I wanted to be perfect when Harry got together with me!"

"I take it that Mister Potter has never shown any interest in you?"

"He saved my life in my first year! Only someone who loves you would do that!"

"Ginny, at that point, both of you are too young to really know what love is since you were eleven and Mister Potter was twelve. Furthermore, I believe Mister Potter would have gladly saved the life of anyone who was in your situation. Has Mister Potter shown any other interest in you ever since that time in your first year?"

"No, he hasn't but I'm waiting for him to emerge from his shell."

"In the information that I have here, it says that Mister Potter is going to be marrying several witches soon, within the year. Does this prove you and Mister Potter are not destined to marry each other like you claim? Living like this is not good for your health."

"No doctor, you don't understand. Just the other day, I heard that slut Bell screaming for Harry to shove his big fat you know into her! They can't handle Harry like I can."

"Look Ginny, Mister Potter has shown no interest in you and he is now happy with a group of women who love him and care for him. Can't you be glad with that?"

"NO! HARRY IS SUPPOSED TO BE MINE!" Ginny shouted angrily.

"Listen Ginny, it appears that you have a schoolgirl crush on Mister Potter. Lots of girls your age have that but they grow out of it. Hopefully, you'll grow out of yours too."

"NOOO! HARRY LOVES ME BUT IS TOO SCARED TO ADMIT IT!"

"Um, well Ginny, if there's nothing else you would like to say then our session here is over," Matt said, offering a hand to the redheaded girl.

"YOU'RE A FRAUD JUST LIKE THAT BITCH TRELAWNEY! THIS WAS THE BIGGEST WASTE OF MY TIME!" Ginny cried before leaving.

Matt went out to the waiting area and watched as the hysterical girl ran out. "Michelle, I think I am going to take a long break now. Do I have any patients for the next hour?"

"No Doctor Williams, your next patient is at two in the afternoon," Michelle said.

"Okay, thank you Michelle," he replied, going into his office to fill out the forms that were needed to be filed whenever there was a patient to see him.

* * *

Omake- Albus Dumbledore's form

Name of patient: Albus Dumbledore

Reason for visit today: Mr. Dumbledore is headmaster of a school and as such, is required to be evaluated yearly to ensure he is of sound mind.

Final diagnosis: Mr. Dumbledore is unfit to be headmaster of his school. Throughout the therapy session Mr. Dumbledore showed early signs of being senile. For the past five years Mr. Dumbledore has endangered the well-being of his students, something that is not appropriate for the headmaster of a school.

Recommendation: Remove Mr. Dumbledore from his position as headmaster.

Signed,

Matthew J. Williams

Licensed psychiatrist, Country of England

* * *

Omake- Severus Snape's form

Name of patient: Severus Snape

Reason for visit today: Mr. Snape is accused of being a bully, behavior that is unfit for a man of his stature as he is a teacher. Today I was to figure out why Mr. Snape behaves the way he does.

Final diagnosis: Mr. Snape showed an unhealthy dislike for a Mr. James Potter, a man who is deceased. Furthermore, Mr. Snape showed an unhealthy dislike for a Mr. Harry Potter, son of James Potter but ultimately realized he had no reason to dislike Mr. Harry Potter. During the session, Mr. Snape expressed his love for a Mrs. Lily Potter nee Evans.

Recommendation: Have Mr. Snape return for a follow-up visit yearly.

Signed,

Matthew J. Williams

Licensed psychiatrist, Country of England

* * *

Omake- Draco Malfoy's form

Name of patient: Draco Malfoy

Reason for visit today: Mr. Malfoy has been accused of bullying. Purpose of visit is to figure out why Mr. Malfoy behaves the way he does and remedy it.

Final diagnosis: Mr. Malfoy is nothing more than a spoiled brat who relies heavily on his father's influence. As such, I have reason to believe that Mr. Malfoy is extremely insecure with himself and has displayed signs of being a bigot toward non-purebloods.

Recommendation: Remove the influence of Mr. Malfoy's father and have Mr. Malfoy return for an evaluation yearly to see if he has changed his mannerisms.

Signed,

Matthew J. Williams

Licensed psychiatrist, Country of England

* * *

Omake- Bellatrix Lestrange's form

Name of patient: Bellatrix Lestrange

Reason for visit today: Mrs. Lestrange has been called a psycho by many and the main purpose of her visit is to see what can be remedied.

Final diagnosis: Mrs. Lestrange seems to suffer from dissociative identity disorder or DID as it is more commonly known. Mrs. Lestrange often displays a psychotic side where she wants to kill and torture then a side where she acts civilized and proper. The psychotic side stems from her servitude to Lord Voldemort while her other side cannot be explained.

Recommendation: Mrs. Lestrange should no longer serve Lord Voldemort as this will allow her civilized and polite side to emerge and remain dominant.

Signed,

Matthew J. Williams

Licensed psychiatrist, Country of England

* * *

Omake- Ron Weasley's form

Name of patient: Ron Weasley

Reason for visit today: Mr. Weasley came in today because a friend insisted upon it.

Final diagnosis: Mr. Weasley appears to be jealous of his so-called friend Mr. Harry Potter and seems to be materialistic and selfish. It also appears that Mr. Weasley is greedy and feels that whatever he wants, he should have just because he wants it. Unfortunately for Mr. Weasley, the world does not work like that and as such, I strongly recommend therapy.

Recommendation: Either force Mr. Weasley to experience the same lifestyle that Mr. Potter enjoys- living with relatives who hate him without a loving and caring family around him or have Mr. Weasley attend therapy on a weekly basis.

Signed,

Matthew J. Williams

Licensed psychiatrist, Country of England

* * *

Omake- Ginny Weasley's form

Name of patient: Ginny Weasley

Reason for visit today: Miss Weasley came in because a friend requested her to come in.

Final diagnosis: Miss Weasley shows clear signs of being delusional, as defined in 'General Psychopathology' as she firmly believes Mr. Harry Potter is her husband even though Mr. Potter is currently engaged to other women. I also have reason to believe that Miss Weasley may be having fantasies about having sexual intercourse with Mr. Potter as she constantly mentioned instances where she overheard other women talking about their sexual encounters with Mr. Potter. Clearly, this is a serious matter and should be treated as such.

Recommendation: First of all, Miss Weasley should be removed from her school so she cannot have contact with Mr. Potter. Therapy sessions at least twice a week are also recommended until Miss Weasley no longer shares her current beliefs about Mr. Potter.

Signed,

Matthew J. Williams

Licensed psychiatrist, Country of England

**A/N: So, what did you think? If there are any characters you would like to see in case I decide to do another version of this, let me know. Thanks.**


	6. Harry Potter Christmas Carol

**A/N: Hey all, in the spirit of the holiday season, I wrote my twist on an old classic. None of this is mine, please read and review. Also, happy holidays to all.**

* * *

_**A Harry Potter Christmas Carol**_

On the 24th of December, two men were sitting in a small office that was freezing cold. One was a man with brown hair who also had grey hair scattered throughout his head. This man was known as Remus Lupin and for the past ten years, hehad been employed by Albus Dumbledore to be his assistant. Although the pay was terrible, Remus did not really have any other options because of his status as a werewolf. Albus Dumbledore on the other hand was an old man although nobody knew exactly how old he really was. While Dumbledore was the richest man in the town of Hogwarts, Dumbledore was also considered a stingy and a cheap old miser. As Dumbledore sat there counting the galleons that had been made that day, the door opened and a harsh cold breeze moved around the tiny office.

"Hello Mister Lupin, Uncle Dumbledore," came the voice of Dumbledore's nephew, Harry Potter, who walked into the small office. "Uncle, we would like for you to come over for our annual Christmas dinner tomorrow. The house elves have really outdone themselves this year in decorating and cooking the feast. Mister Lupin, I would like to wish you and your family a Merry Christmas and pass my regards onto Teddy for me please."

"Thank you Harry, I most certainly will when I see Teddy later today. Have a Merry Christmas yourself Harry," Remus said with a smile.

"Bah humbug, forget it nephew," Dumbledore replied grumpily.

"Please uncle, we haven't seen you for a while," Harry replied.

"Forget it! Christmas is one of the stupidest holidays of the year! People running around like headless chickens just to buy worthless presents for each other!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas then uncle," Harry replied with a sigh as he left the office.

"Sir, not everyone is like that," Remus said quietly.

"Bah humbug, get out of here Lupin!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Well sir, with tomorrow being Christmas and all, I was wondering if I could have the day off sir," Remus said quietly as he knew his employer would probably object.

"Bah humbug! You better be here tomorrow morning at eight!" Dumbledore said.

"Could I please have the morning off then sir? My wife is preparing a wonderful feast for the family and I don't want to miss out," Remus pleaded.

"Fine, but you need to come in early every day next week to make up for the lost time. Do I make myself clear?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir, have a Merry Christmas," Remus said as he left.

Dumbledore shook his head after Remus left. "Bah humbug, the nerve of them!" he said, putting on a scarf as he closed the office. As he walked toward the manor on the outskirts of town that he lived in, two men interrupted him.

"Excuse me sir, would you please make a donation to help the poor children who are suffering this holiday season?" asked Percy Weasley politely.

"Bah humbug, they should die so it's less of a burden on us, the hardworking folk like myself," Dumbledore said, shoving through the men.

"Sir, there are lots of children who are in danger," Dean Thomas said.

"So what? My answer is still no!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Merry Christmas sir," Percy said with disgust as he and Dean left Dumbledore all alone.

"Bah humbug, the nerve of them to ask something stupid like that," Dumbledore said as he passed a group of six carolers in the street who were asking for donations. When he thought nobody was looking, he reached inside their donation bucket and took all the knuts, sickles and galleons that were in the bucket then pocketed them in his robes.

"Hey, put that money back!" exclaimed one of the carolers, Colin Creevey.

"Yeah, that money isn't yours," exclaimed another, Seamus Finnegan.

"You cold heartless bastard!" exclaimed Lavender Brown.

"Bah humbug, people shouldn't pay to hear such horrible singing," Dumbledore said.

"That's not the point sir. It's Christmas eve and we are just doing our part by singing carols for the enjoyment of all," said another caroler, Hannah Abbott.

"The money is going towards charity," exclaimed another, Luna Lovegood.

"Please sir, put that money back," exclaimed another, Ernie Macmillan.

"Bah humbug, get out of here! Nobody wants to hear your horrible singing!" Dumbledore exclaimed angrily as the carolers glared at him before singing '_Silent Night_.' Mumbling to himself, Dumbledore walked past the gates of his manor and gasped in shock as the door knob changed into the face of his deceased partner, Nicolas Flamel. "Flamel, did I really see that? It's been a long day, I must be seeing things," he said, opening the door.

Once he was inside, Dumbledore lit a candle with his wand and walked up to his bedroom where he folded his clothes then placed them on top of his dresser. Dumbledore then saw a figure move in the hallway and turned around but the figure was gone. With a sigh, Dumbledore went downstairs and poured out a tiny amount of firewhiskey. It did cost money after all and he did not want to waste it. As Dumbledore sat in an armchair in front of the fireplace, everything on the mantle began to move while Dumbledore gasped in shock. It stopped and Dumbledore repeatedly shook his head. "Bah humbug, now I'm seeing things in my own home!" he exclaimed angrily. Dumbledore then heard chains being dragged around the floor and cautiously looked around. He was surprised to see the ghost of his old partner Nicolas Flamel.

"Dumbledore! If you do not change then you will end up like me dead! Your fate will be worse though as your soul shall walk the earth for eternity, invisible to all but you shall see firsthand the pain and suffering that you could have stopped but now you are powerless to act! Your only chance at redemption will be the ghosts that visit," Flamel said.

"NO! I don't believe you," Dumbledore said as Flamel's ghost shifted and Dumbledore began to see the twisted and evil side of humanity, whether it was child rapists, men who beat women, murderers, people robbing the elderly and so on. "NO!" he mumbled over and over as he quickly ran upstairs to his bedroom and slammed the door shut.

"I just need some rest," Dumbledore muttered to himself, climbing into bed and pulling the covers over his body. Dumbledore then fell asleep until the grandfather clock struck midnight and then he woke up just as a fierce wind swirled around his bed. Sitting up, Dumbledore looked around and saw a sneer from behind the curtains. With fear in his eyes, Dumbledore walked over to the curtains and pulled them back to reveal Severus Snape, a former employee.

"Hello Albus, I am the Ghost of Christmas Past," Snape said.

"Severus.. Severus Snape?" Dumbledore questioned, curiosity evident in his tone.

"Yes, let's get going. We have a lot to see and do," Snape said, grabbing Dumbledore's hand. Snape and Dumbledore then flew over the roof tops of Hogwarts with Dumbledore looking down at the land below with awe. Finally they arrived at their first stop of the night.

"Hey, this is my old school! Look, it's all my classmates!" Dumbledore said as he explored the school he had attended for so long and remembered the events that had happened.

"I assume that you have memories here?" Snape questioned.

"Yes, you could say that," Dumbledore said bitterly.

_Flashback- Dumbledore at 10 years old on Christmas Eve_

_ "Come on guys, let's play tag!" Filius Flitwick exclaimed happily._

_ "Okay, tag you're it," Horace Slughorn said, tagging Cornelius Fudge._

_ "Haha, come here Ariana," Cornelius said, chasing her into the room Albus was in._

_ "Wait, hold on for a second," Ariana said, going to her brother. "Albus, it's Christmas Eve, please come outside and join us," she said, pleading with him._

_ "Hey guys! The bus is here," cried Elphias Doge. _

_ "Are you coming Ariana?" Horace Slughorn asked._

_ "Come on brother, let's go," Ariana said._

_ "Fine," Albus said with a sigh as for the first time ever, he enjoyed the company of his sister's friends and suddenly wished that he could have friends like that._

_End of flashback_

"Ariana died a few years ago but she gave birth to a son first," Dumbledore said sadly, thinking about how badly he had treated his nephew not just earlier that day but in the past. "Harry's a fine lad too, making connections left and right. Soon, he's just going to be wealthy like me but people like him for who he is and his good nature."

"Yes, well we have more to see," Snape said as they suddenly appeared in a bar.

"Hey is that Nicolas Flamel?" Dumbledore asked, pointing to a man at the bar.

"Of course, this is your first Christmas party after you and Flamel became partners," Snape said sourly as Dumbledore remembered this occasion.

"Ah, I remember this night. How could I forget?" Dumbledore said.

_Flashback- Dumbledore at the age of 22 at the Flamel-Dumbledore Christmas Party_

_ "Listen Albus, can you please not think about work tonight?" Flamel asked._

_ "No Nicolas, look I want to increase our revenue," Dumbledore said._

_ "Oh relax, Albus," Flamel said, taking the parchment and quill away from Dumbledore. "Look Albus, just have a good time and enjoy some drinks. They're free."_

_ Dumbledore then shrugged and ordered a firewhiskey from the bartender. He drank it quickly then ordered a butterbeer. Suddenly, a beautiful woman with auburn red hair and brown eyes stood next to him. Dumbledore was in shock at her beauty. With a small smile on his face, Dumbledore tapped her shoulder. "Hello miss, I am Albus Dumbledore."_

_ "Hi Albus, I'm Minerva McGonagall," the woman replied, shaking the hand he offered._

_ "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, kissing her hand as their eyes met. _

_ "So Albus, do you want to go someplace less noisy and talk?" Minerva asked._

_ "I would love to do that," he replied with a small grin._

_End of flashback_

"Minerva, she was the first and only woman I ever loved," Dumbledore whispered. Even though no one believed him, deep down he really missed the feisty woman he had met back then.

"No time for being all nostalgic, we have one more destination," Snape said as they suddenly appeared on the shores of the lake in Hogwarts.

_Flashback: Dumbledore at 27 years old_

_ "Look Albus, I love you with all my heart but when are we getting married?" Minerva asked, turning to face the man she had loved ever since they met._

_ "As soon as possible," Dumbledore replied, looking at the lake._

_ "You said that last year Albus! You know that my father might die anytime now which is why I want to have the wedding as soon as possible!" Minerva exclaimed._

_ "Yes well business has been terrible this year as more competitors have emerged but don't worry my dear, I will crush the competitors," Dumbledore replied._

_ "Sometimes I think you love money more than me," Minerva said, forcing him to look into her eyes. "Tell me Albus, do you love money more than me?"_

_ "Of course I love you more," he said, not looking into her eyes._

_ "I've had it with you! For too long have I put up with you," she exclaimed angrily. "Consider our relationship over," she said, tossing her engagement ring at him._

_End of flashback_

"No Minerva, come back, I love you!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"I will leave you now Albus," Snape said after a few minutes.

"No, stay, you're teaching me a lot," Dumbledore pleaded.

"The Ghost of Christmas Present will be here shortly," Snape said, disappearing.

Dumbledore suddenly found himself in his bed as the clock struck one. A large giant of a man suddenly appeared wearing a green coat lined with fur. The large giant was eating foods associated with Christmas and drinking from a goblet. "Are you the Ghost of Christmas Present?" Dumbledore asked cautiously, staring at the man.

"Aye, my name's Rubeus Hagrid but jus' call meh Hagrid," the man said.

"Well, what are you going to show me?" Dumbledore asked angrily.

"Hold yer horses Dumbledore, a man's gota eat," Hagrid said, finishing a turkey leg. "Come on, yeh got lots' to see and not lots' of time."

Suddenly, Dumbledore found himself in a rundown home with a window boarded up with cardboard and tape. "What the hell are we doing in this crappy dump?" Dumbledore asked.

"This dump happens to be the home of yer employee Lupin!" Hagrid exclaimed.

"Lupin never told me he lived in such a dump!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"Lupin's a proud man Dumbledore," Hagrid replied as both of them entered.

_In what appeared to be the kitchen and dining room of the house stood a woman with bright pink hair. Dumbledore recognized her as Nymphadora Tonks, metamorphagus and wife of Remus Lupin. Even though Tonks, as she liked to be called had been extremely beautiful in the past, it appeared that the years of hard living had caught up with her. The tiles on the floor were in terrible shape, some of them broken or even missing and the table was damaged and Dumbledore could see that the table was barely standing on its own but magic was holding it up. Tonks was humming Christmas carols as she stirred the gravy, which looked awfully watery. Dumbledore suddenly felt a tinge of sadness at the state of his employee's home. Suddenly, a frail looking boy walked in on crutches and sat down at the table._

_ "Hello dear," Remus said, kissing his wife. "Mmm, smells delicious dear."_

_ "Well you're just in time for dinner," Tonks replied, serving out small portions of the food onto the three plates at the table, making sure she scooped extra on her son's plate._

_ "Teddy, let's say grace before we eat," Remus said._

_ "Okay dad," the frail looking boy replied._

_ "We would like to thank Albus Dumbledore for providing us with this wonderful meal," Remus said before he was interrupted by Tonks._

_ "No dear, your hard work and dedication provided this, not that greedy boss of yours," she said as Teddy nodded his head in agreement._

_ "Well dear, still, without Albus Dumbledore, I would be unemployed which would be worse. Let's be grateful for what we do have," Remus said._

_ "Merry Christmas to all!" Teddy exclaimed happily._

"Tell me, Hagrid will Teddy live to see another Christmas?" Dumbledore asked.

"I am not sure, only the Ghost of Christmas Future can tell yeh but at this moment, I can tell yeh I highly doubt Teddy will survive," Hagrid said.

"Oh the poor boy, such a sweet child deserves a better fate," Dumbledore said.

"Just so yeh kno' Dumbledore, yer nephew has been sendin' Teddy presents each year under yer name but Remus knows it's not yers," Hagrid said.

"Oh no, the poor boy," Dumbledore said as they appeared in front of a manor.

"This is yer nephew Harry's home, great kid," Hagrid said.

_"I would like to thank all of you for coming today," Harry said to the crowd that had gathered, most notably, some of the most important politicians in the country._

_ "Hear hear!" exclaimed a drunken Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic._

_ "We would like to take this moment to exchange gifts," Susan Bones, who was Harry's wife said as she gently placed a hand over her stomach._

"I didn't know Susan is pregnant," Dumbledore said to Hagrid, who pointed at Harry.

_For the next few minutes gifts were exchanged along with hugs, kisses and handshakes. Then everyone followed Harry and Susan into a room where a large table had been set with food. The guests grabbed some food quickly as the couple stood in the background, content to be in each other's arms. Dumbledore had received the wedding invitation from Harry, inviting him to the wedding between a young man who was climbing up the social and political ladder and the niece of the head of law enforcement in the country. Instead of going, Dumbledore had opened the office and spent the entire day counting the piles of money that they had earned that week. With shock and horror on his face, Dumbledore watched as everyone made fun of him for being selfish, stingy and the most hated person in all of Hogwarts. The guests then complimented Harry for his ability to climb the social and political ladder despite his uncle._

_ "Oh Uncle Dumbledore will change one day," Harry exclaimed happily._

_ "Come off it dear, no he won't," Susan replied._

_ "Well, I'm afraid I must leave," stated Minister Fudge. _

_ "Thank you for coming Minister," Harry said, shaking his hand. Soon, all the guests had left, leaving Harry and Susan in the manor._

"Come on Dumbledore, we hav' more tah see," Hagrid said.

"Harry defended me from all those who criticized me," Dumbledore said.

"Let's get a move on," Hagrid said as Dumbledore nodded.

Hagrid then took Dumbledore throughout the world as they observed how people all over observed the Christmas holiday. Whether it was murderers and rapists who were locked in maximum security prisons or poor families, everyone had their own way of celebrating. Dumbledore noticed that even the most hardened and emotionless criminals seemed to express joy over the Christmas holiday and those criminals enjoyed it with the guards that had been working that day. With a gasp of horror, Dumbledore watched a family living in a homeless shelter celebrate despite their meager belongings. Finally, Dumbledore could not take it anymore and felt that he was going to be sick if this continued. Just as Dumbledore thought he would be sick, he found himself back in his bedroom along with Hagrid.

"I shall leave yeh now Dumbledore," Hagrid said.

"Noooooo, please don't leave me, I'll change! I promise!" Dumbledore exclaimed.

"No, you will get a visit from the Ghost of Christmas Future," Hagrid replied.

"Nooooo! I don't want to see my future," Dumbledore wailed as Hagrid vanished and the clock struck two. Suddenly a tall figure dressed in black appeared in front of Dumbledore.

"I am Lord Voldemort, the Ghost of Christmas Future," the figure hissed before snapping his fingers as Dumbledore suddenly found himself in the Lupin household again.

"Why are we here? I've been here already!" Dumbledore said as Lord Voldemort merely pointed to Tonks and Lupin, who were sitting at the table and holding each other's hands.

"I can't believe Teddy died the day before Christmas," Remus said, struggling to hold in the tears even though it was evident he had been crying for a while.

"Christmas was always his favorite time of the year. I'll miss him," Tonks said, before bursting into tears as Remus walked over and hugged her.

"No, Teddy can't die! Nobody deserves to die at his age! He had a wonderful life in front of him! This can't be so!" Dumbledore exclaimed, fighting to hold back tears. "Please Lord Voldemort, tell me this isn't true!" he said as Lord Voldemort snapped his fingers again.

Suddenly, Dumbledore found himself staring at a woman that looked awfully familiar as she stood over a kitchen stove cooking and humming to herself. "Hey, that's Minerva!" he exclaimed as Filius Flitwick then entered the room.

_"Hello honey, I'm home," Flitwick said, kissing the woman on the cheek._

_ "Oh thank Merlin, you're here Filius, the children should be arriving any minute now," Minerva said as the fireplace lit up and two figures walked out._

_ "Hello mom! Hello dad!" cried one of the figures, Hermione Granger._

_ "Hello dear Hermione," Minerva said, embracing the younger girl._

_ "Merry Christmas Mrs. Flitwick," said the other figure, Neville Longbottom. _

_ "Please have a seat you two," Filius said, pointing to the table._

"Lord Voldemort, are they my children?" Dumbledore asked in shock, pointing to Neville and Hermione while Lord Voldemort shook his head yes.

"Dinner is ready children," Minerva said, using magic to carry the food over to the table.

"Ooh, this dinner looks marvelous. You really outdid yourself dear," Filius said.

"Remember children, we do not need that selfish, greedy, money-loving bastard here in order for us to be happy," Minerva spat out with disgust.

"I'm here now my love," Dumbledore said, trying to reach out to her after he realized how bitter and disgusted Minerva must have felt after he had refused to marry her. Suddenly, Lord Voldemort snapped his fingers again and they arrived in a graveyard.

Lord Voldemort then pointed to a tombstone and Dumbledore followed to see what Lord Voldemort was pointing at. Dumbledore then saw the words 'Albus Dumbledore' on the tombstone and gasped in horror. Suddenly, two men entered the graveyard and knocked over the tombstone with Dumbledore's name on it. Both men then took out wands and simultaneously cast reductor curses at the tombstone, shattering it to pieces before they urinated on his grave. Dumbledore watched helplessly as the two vandals destroyed his tombstone then desecrated his resting place. Finally, both men left but not before they spat on his grave.

"Tell me please Lord Voldemort, is this a sign of things to come?" Dumbledore asked.

"You will die!" Lord Voldemort hissed before disappearing with a bang.

"NOOO!" Dumbledore wailed as he suddenly realized that he was back in his bed and the sun was coming in the windows now. "I am alive!" he exclaimed, quickly changing into his robes and rushing outside where he bumped into a smaller boy.

"Oops, I'm sorry Mister Dumbledore sir," the boy, Dennis Creevey replied.

"Listen lad, go to the butcher and buy the biggest turkey they have then go give it to the Lupins for me. Here is enough money and you may keep the rest," Dumbledore said.

"Gee whiz, thanks Mister Dumbledore!" Dennis exclaimed before running off.

Dumbledore then did a little dance in the streets as everyone wondered if he was crazy and wished everyone a Merry Christmas, which only confused people further. He then encountered the men he had snubbed yesterday. "Merry Christmas to you gentlemen."

"Merry Christmas to you- bah humbug!" Dean replied.

"Do you still wish for impoverished children to die?" Percy asked bitterly.

"No my good sirs, those children need all the help they can get! Here is a donation of ten-thousand galleons!" Dumbledore exclaimed, giving over a large pouch of money.

"Gee thanks Mister Dumbledore!" Dean said happily.

Dumbledore then passed by the group of carolers whom he had taken money from yesterday. "Ah, Merry Christmas to you all!" he exclaimed happily.

"Merry Christmas, here to take more money?" Lavender Brown spat.

"No, I came to make a donation," Dumbledore said, taking out a heavy money bag and emptying the entire contents of the bag into the bucket there.

"Thanks Mister Dumbledore!" Colin exclaimed happily as the other carolers were suddenly stunned speechless by the display of generosity from the normally selfish man.

"No, thank you for your singing," Dumbledore exclaimed happily before he went to the Lupin home and knocked on the door. "Merry Christmas Remus!"

"Err Merry Christmas Mister Dumbledore sir," Remus replied back confused.

"Did you receive my turkey?" Dumbledore asked as Dennis Creevey arrived, carrying a huge turkey in his arms. "Never mind," he said, taking the turkey from Dennis before giving it to Remus. "This is for you and your family Remus."

"Wow, thank you sir!" Remus exclaimed happily as Tonks appeared in the doorway.

"Now Remus, tell me, can Teddy's condition be fixed medically?"

"Yes sir, but the procedure needed is simply too expensive for us to afford."

"How much does the procedure cost?"

"St. Mungo's is charging us a thousand galleons for the procedure."

"Here you go Remus," Dumbledore said, giving the man a money bag with enough to cover the procedure. "As of today, you are getting a raise."

"Wow, thank you very much sir!" Remus said.

"Thank you Mister Dumbledore," Tonks said brightly.

Dumbledore waved off their thanks. "Ah, it was the least I could do to help you. Now then, I have other business to attend to. Feel free to take the entire next week off," Dumbledore said as he left toward his nephew's home as Remus nearly fainted in shock. Dumbledore arrived at his nephew's manor and rang the doorbell as a house elf opened the door.

"Yes, how can Dobby help you sir?" the elf asked.

"Please tell your master that his uncle is here," Dumbledore said.

"Dobby will do that sir," the elf said as several seconds later, Harry appeared.

"Uncle Dumbledore, is that you?" Harry asked.

"Oh Merry Christmas my boy! I was wondering if I could spend the day with you and your wonderful family!" Dumbledore exclaimed as Susan arrived next to Harry.

"Of course Mister Dumbledore, we'd be honored for you to join us," Susan said.

From that day forward, Albus Dumbledore gained a new reputation. Along with his nephew Harry Potter, both men worked hard to improve the quality of life for those at Hogwarts. No longer was Albus Dumbledore known as a stingy, greedy and cold-hearted man. Now Albus Dumbledore was known all around Hogwarts as the man who represented the Christmas spirit year round. After several months, business was booming for Dumbledore and he had hired two dozen new employees and gave a promotion and pay raise to Remus Lupin. The ghosts who had visited Dumbledore on Christmas had changed his life around for the better. The entire town was happy with the change and soon Dumbledore became a popular man. This allowed his nephew to further climb up the political and social ladder. Each year at Christmas time, Dumbledore had some words for all those who had passed by his manor.

"Merry Christmas to all and god bless," Dumbledore would say.

* * *

A/N: So how was it? Read and review. Thanks.


End file.
